Beauty & Then Beast
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Fran is the newest member of the Blood Pack, and they have to find Jared Nomak together with the Day-Walker; Blade. But what if Fran happens to find this Reaper called Nomak interesting? Takes place during and after Blade 2. Contains strong language & sex
1. House of Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blade or Jared Nomak, the only thing I own for sure is Fran and this fanfic :b**

**This idea came to me when I watched Blade II for the hundred time I think xD It's the first time I've got an idea published to fast, usually I always wait some time but this idea just screamed "LET ME OUT GOD DAMN IT!" so I did n_n**

**Also I felt sorry for Jared Nomak with so few fanfics there's been made about him, so I decided I wanted to give him lots of love. Since Luke Goss is one of my fav. actors at the moment (I love his role as Prince Nuada in Hellboy 2 as well) and he didn't get any love at all in the film Ö**

**I've tried to stay as close to the movie as I could both with the scenes and the language. I apologize if you find some stupid mistakes in the text like bad grammar or spelling errors, I did my best at finding the errors and mistakes and make them right again.**

**

* * *

**

"We're going in", Blade said as he and the Blood Pack prepared to walk inside the building called 'House of Pain', the underground club for vampires only.

"Show time" the newest member of the Blood Pack mumbled to herself, her name was Fran and she had gotten lots of attention just by joining this team.

She had long silvery gray hair, reaching all the way down to her small tosh. She made sure people would notice her, she walked gracefully like a model, her hips swaying slowly from side to side.

Like the other members of the Blood Pack, she too was a purebred vampire, compared to those scum who hang out in the House of Pain.

Fran wore leather, her favourite material next to blood. All her clothes were black; it was her favourite colour next to red. She wore tight jeans, long high-heeled boots and of course a matching black leather jacket, it sat just as tight as the rest of her clothing.

She had her guns in her big belt, her sword on her back wrapped inside a white cloth and her sharp tongue right where it belonged, in her mouth.

When the group of pureblood vampires and the day-walker came inside the club, they were met with a disgusting sight. Inside were tons of vampires, freaks, they were enjoying themselves by switching body liquid with each other; blood, spit and cum as well. Some got piercings, tattoos others got body-implants for example horns or animal-parts. These things didn't have any pride since they weren't pure vampires, they had no shame or respect, they just wanted to be immortal like the purebloods, so they could take pleasure in the gifts of life, which they've pretty much thrown away by becoming such creatures.

Fran couldn't find a word to descripe these filthy people at all, the one word was just as good as the other, but never suitable enough.

Blade walked down into the crowd, and shortly afterwards he was out of sight, while the Blood Pack still stood at the entrance looking around at this whole scenery.

"Come on guys, mingle" Blade said through the walkie. Fran saw both Priest and Reinhardt walking off, so did the others not long after, so she decided to do the same.

Their mission was to find Jared Nomak, they've gotten a tip that he might be at this club. So Fran decided to make herself a little more comfortable and gaining some more attention by zipping down her jacket, under that she was only wearing a tiny little red top that just exactly covered her big-sized breasts. Her cleavage was most definitely showing.

In no time she had gotten a damn lot of interested looks from the other vampire guys, but she didn't look at them. She was still on a mission after all, but by getting a bit off-guard might attract Nomak more than she'd think.

Fran knew precisely what she was looking for; this Nomak would be wearing dark clothes, his skin would be even paler than other vampires and his face would probably be covered by a hood.

She took out her guns holding one in each hand, and then loading them.

"Franny how's your position?" it was Reinhardt on the walkie.

She sighed at him "stop calling me that you imbecile" she really hated when the others made fun of her name, back when she had joined them the first thing Reinhardt had told her was "your name rhymes with 'tran', like a transvestite, maybe that's what you really are? A regular vampire woman wouldn't be this hot", that guy was always a bad joker, and no doubt he too had gotten attracted to her.

"_I love dirty talk from you babe_" he said in vampire-language, then he laughed.

"_Goodbye Reinhardt_" she said sarcastically back to him in vampire-language as well.

She didn't have time for his foolishness.

Fran decided to walk up to the bar, maybe snapping some news out of the bartender.

"What can I do for you hun?" he asked when she settled down on one of the bar-chairs, he was cleaning some of the glasses.

"Anything red will do" she said, she didn't turn her head but her eyes rolled around in her head, looking around for every suspicious vampire that didn't seem to fit in this place, except for the Blood Pack and the day-walker of course!

The bartender nodded and started making a drink for her.

"Seen anyone strange around here recently?" she asked in a low voice, looking at the bartender guy again.

"What were you thinking? Anyone except you?" he grinned.

"Someone with very pale skin, maybe very visible veins in his head and a scar on his chin" Fran kept her voice down, while explaining to the guy how Jared Nomak looked like.

The bartender looked like he was thinking "now that you mention it" he leaned closer to her, giving a man, not sitting very far away from Fran, a short look, "that guy over there, he fits your person, he has been sitting here since 10, guess he's planning to stay for quite some time" he whispered.

Fran didn't look at the man afraid it might be him, she hadn't seen these Reapers yet but she feared what they might look like, and just by the few facts Blade had told her and the others, Nomak didn't seem like the tall handsome type.

"Thanks" she mumbled, taking a sip of her red cocktail, the bartender made for her. Then she stood up and turned her head towards the man, he was sitting for himself, and just as Blade had told; he wore dark and dirty clothes, but most importantly he was the only one around wearing a hood.

Fran gulped at the sight of the man sitting only 10 feet away from her. She gained all of her courage and walked towards the lonesome man. As she came closer she saw he had a very masculine body, he seemed tall as well. She walked slowly, for all the nerves to relax inside her body.

Once she had made her way up to the man, she sat down beside him.

"Are you here alone?" she said, now all calm again.

Her guns were right in her belt again, loaded and prepared if this man really was Jared Nomak, the bearer of the Reaper disease.

"Yeah, how about you?" he spoke with a deep, masculine and rather sexy voice, though he didn't look at her.

"The same" she answered, she crossed her arms making her breasts pop up a little, so they looked even bigger than they already were, and this made the man look a bit, this time it was Fran's turn not looking at him. She knew every method in flirting there ever was made.

"Can I ask for your name?" he asked her.

"It's Fran" she stood up, when she walked past the man she let her hand slide over his shoulders, making him shake a bit. Fran smiled to herself, she was very aware of how much power she had in her one body.

She thought she heard the man gulp, then he stood up as well following Fran as she walked out to the middle of the dancing floor.

If he was Jared Nomak he was way too easy. Fran didn't turn around when they reached the dancing floor, she raised her arms above her head, and then she started moving her body to the techno music. The rest of the vampires made room for her to show off. She felt the man still stood behind her, she could sense his eyes on her the whole time she danced.

She usually didn't like clubs like these, but right now she was in fact having quite a good time. So what if this man wasn't Nomak? Then she could just make out with him and then run off. She started rubbing her butt against the man's member which she felt grew a lot as she did.

He felt tense as she danced up against his body, he didn't move himself he just stood still enjoying the view.

She decided to go behind him instead, she still moved just as sexy. She rubbed her hands against his masculine chest; she licked her lips in a way that got some of the vampire guys whistling at her. She stood so close to this stranger that her breasts caressed his back. She could hear his hard breathing while doing so.

"Why, you're all tense" she whispered.

Then she felt his big hand on her face, he held her in front of her eyes so she couldn't see, she didn't understand why but she kept acting. She had stopped dancing when she felt he had turned to her, groping her butt with his other hand. She enjoyed his smooth but steady touch.

"I think this is enough little miss, you might get in bad company" he whispered, his voice next to her ear, she could feel his warm breath.

She gasped a little at this and once she could see again, the man was gone.

* * *

**Just exactly who was that man? Sorry but I'm lost, as if! xD**

**I'm thinking of retire some of my already existing fanfics (I won't delete them though), since I haven't gotten many reviews or ideas at all, or I simply don't feel like writing about those at the moment. But I'll promise to come up with more chapter for those as well, I can't say for sure when but I'll do my best at updating them as well.**

**Please tell me what you think of this fanfic, writing about Blade is very new to me, well duh, and please tell me if you got ideas for this fanfic; What should happen to Fran? What's going to happen between her and Nomak, or whatever you guys might come up with, you tell me, I'll write it down for sure :)**


	2. Jared Nomak

**I'm obsessed with Nomak lately xD; So already up with the second chapter :3**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Fran just stood still in the middle of the dance-floor where everyone had started to dance again. She took in the scent which the man had left; she didn't recognize it as a normal vampire-beings smell.

She decided not to think about it but when she was prepared to walk, she heard gunshots in the building. Her senses tingled and she looked over to where the gunshots had come from; she saw Priest and Chupa, Priest was in a fist-fight with a man, or a creature, it was all pale in the head, bald, pointy ears, it looked nothing like a vampire or a human at all.

She looked to Chupa who was shooting after the same creature; there were two of them, maybe even more. Fran guessed she must be Reapers as well, but neither of them were Nomak, they couldn't be. Though they were strong they didn't seem as strong as Jared Nomak was supposed to be.

She got a hold of her guns, walking towards the creatures; they smell like death, Fran had been near death lots of times, but never people that smelled this badly, it was like they've been dead for years. She aimed after one of them and then shot, she was surprised to see that nothing happened.

"Fuck!" she yelled. She pushed her way through the crowd; all the impure vampires were heading towards the exit, scared to death.

Apparently the gunshots didn't work on the Reapers, the one Chupa were shooting madly at didn't die, it just jumped further around in the crowd of scared cats, she couldn't help but smile a bit as he shot some of the impure vampires, though she didn't know for sure if he did it on purpose or just because the Reaper were too fast for him.

At least they would clean up in the vampire races as well.

As the Reapers began to disappear Fran saw her chance to follow them, she ran as fast as she could, these things were damn fast. They ran into a dark room, Fran looked around as she entered, she couldn't see them anymore, though she could see in the dark, they weren't anywhere to be found.

"You'd better get out of here while you still can" a dark voice whispered close to Fran's ear, when she turned around she couldn't find anyone, she looked around the room again, looking for the person who just spoke to her.

She heard a growling noise somewhere in the room, she didn't waste time to find out where it came from, and instead she hurried out of the room as the voice had told her to.

Once she and the others got back to their hideout place, they discovered that Priest had been bitten by the Reaper he was fighting with, he didn't look too good, and he was slowly but for sure transforming into one of them.

Chupa held him down while the poor guy screamed his lungs out. He didn't lie still for even one moment; both Lighthammer and Reinhardt had to hold him down as well.

Fran was looking at them, to think this could have happened to her if she might have stayed in that room for any longer, she felt sorry for Priest. Chupa and Reinhardt yelled at each other while trying to make Priest lie still or at least die.

"You can't let him die like this!" Nyssa yelled, she was the daughter of their leader, Jared Nomak was supposed to be her brother. Fran couldn't stop wondering how he might have looked before getting the Reaper Strain inside his body.

Fran agreed with Nyssa, Priest deserved a more respectful death, suddenly Blade stepped forward.

"Move!" he yelled while stepping in front of Priest who was lying on the ground, he aimed with his gun at the roof and shot. Once he did Chupa, Lighthammer and Reinhardt moved away from Priest as fast as they could. When Blade's shot collided with the roof, a very bright light made its way inside the room; Blade stepped aside for the light to reach Priest.

The poor guy screamed in pain as his body started to turn into ashes, Fran looked away both from the light and from the sight of Priest being killed.

Once she looked again the only thing that was left of his body was the left part of his skull, his only eye now looked up at the others, winking a few times.

During the day Fran spent all the time in her room, she had it designed just the way she liked it, black and red colours everywhere. Her room – just like the others' – were isolated from the sun, there weren't even windows, and the door was out of steel.

She laid on her bed looking around her room, she wished she knew where the man had went to, she wouldn't admit it but she was very interested in this man, whom she didn't know anything about.

She knew it was stupid but there was something about him that in fact attracted her, she wanted to look for him once it gotten dark, she wouldn't be working with the Blood Pack and the Day-Walker and crew tonight.

It took forever for the sun to go down and the darkness to turn up. Fran hurried out of her room but once she came outside she ran straight into Reinhardt, "Oh why the hurry babe?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" she was about to push herself away from Reinhardt, but he held her tightly around her wrists.

"Come on, why act so holy all of a sudden?" he grinned, it irritated Fran.

"Let go of me you pig!" she yelled at him, kicking him right in the balls, he leaned forward holding on to his now sore groins. She walked quickly as she continued down the hallway, heading for the exit as fast as she could, not looking back. There would be trouble if Reinhardt or the others found out that she had been out all alone.

She took a deep breath tasting the fresh air, and then she walked down the street. She tried to remember the man's scent, a faint odour still sat in her clothes after her erotic dance against his body. She was relieved she in fact suspected the man being Nomak, which made her give herself a good reason to find him.

As Fran walked further down a small alley, she thought she heard someone behind her, she held on to her sword as she continued looking around, though she focused only at her left and right. Fran wasn't scared by this, that whole feeling was something she couldn't accept in her head.

She gasped when she felt somebody touch her hand that rested on her sword, she turned around right away pulling out her sword, once she did she stood face to face to the person she was looking for. The strange man she met at The House of Pain.

"Don't surprise me like that" she sighed, putting back her sword. She couldn't picture his face; his hood was hiding it too well.

"You seem nervous" he started; she couldn't help but relax a bit at his voice.

"No I just thought I was being followed by one of those Reapers" she answered.

"Reapers?" the man asked as if he didn't know.

"A new species of vampires, even greater and stronger than we are" she mumbled.

"What if I told you, you were being followed by one of those?" he asked, walking closer to Fran, he seemed even taller now when they finally stood in front of each other.

Fran was very surprised by then man's comment, she hasn't even noticed her follower being a Reaper, and she wasn't even sure what creature it might have been.

She tried to think of something else and then looked up at the man once again.

"I still don't know your name" she reminded him; as soon as she spoke he turned his head away.

"It's best you don't know" he said turning his back at her.

"Why? Are you wanted or something?" she chuckled and walked to his side.

"You could say that" he kept looking away, once he did the light from a building nearby came across his face and when it did Fran instantly recognized him.

He was Jared Nomak! She has been flirting with Jared Nomak? Fran couldn't believe it, she had been attracted to the bringer of the Reaper Strain.

* * *

**Who had thought that? o.O Nah I guess everyone pretty much figured it out huh? xD**


	3. Another Visit

**Told you I'm obsessed with Nomak, well just Luke Goss in general n_n Hope you guys will read this, I'm kinda proud of it myself.**

**Please gimme ideas as well, I'll reach a time where I'll need it, I'm very certain.**

**This chapter contains even more sexual scenes. I also know I said that I'm going to follow the movie, but I couldn't hold myself back, Fran had to find out who Nomak was before the movie will come into picture again.. Hope you understood at least some of this w**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Fran backed a few steps away from the man, pulling out her sword again, "you're Jared Nomak aren't you?" she said in a threading voice, apparently not enough to fright Nomak at all, maybe it wasn't so shocking anyways, just thinking who this man was made it quite clear that he wouldn't be afraid of her.

She heard him laugh in his deep voice, it sounded maniacally to her, but still she felt his voice attractive. She felt a smooth reaction in her knees as if she couldn't stand anymore, she slowly lowered her sword and looked at him "why are you laughing?" she said, he probably heard the nervous tone in her voice.

He turned to her again slamming her against the wall making her drop her sword, he held her against the wall for some time. She only looking into his yellow bloodshed eyes, she saw lust and hunger in them, and on his entire face was painted the word 'revenge', would he kill her now, since she worked for his father Eli Damaskinos?

"It's just kinda funny, you've been this close to me for a whole night and you didn't know for sure if it was me" he grinned again in a lower tone this time, "and I still think there's something you owe me" he started mumbling, getting his face closer to hers.

Fran tried to look away from him, but he got a good grip around her jaw with only one fist, he made her focus only at him.

"What do I owe you?" she said grinding her teeth a tad, as she felt pain at his grip.

"Since you're already in an awfully bad company, maybe you should show me that dance of yours again, I have to admit I really enjoyed the show you made for me yesterday" he whispered, looking into her red eyes.

Fran felt relief, she didn't show it though, at least he wouldn't kill her... yet.

As they walked down the streets towards the club, Fran noticed Nomak had started to cough very badly. She turned to his side looking a bit concerned at him "you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah *cough* it's just that stupid Reaper Strain" he coughed as he told her, his voice sounding rusty as he did.

Fran kept looking at him when his cough seemed to get even worse, she gulped. She thought of helping him, but at which costs? Wouldn't he go crazy if she gave him blood? But what if she didn't?

She sighed, but kept it low to make sure he wouldn't hear.

When they finally arrived at The House of Pain, they saw that there weren't as many vampires as yesterday, guess the Reapers pretty much scared the Hell out of most of them. Those that were still there must have been the ones that didn't see the Reapers or was stupid enough to say "I'm not scared" though they were ready to piss their pants in fear, but still went.

Still the dancing-floor looked as busy as ever. Fran gave Nomak one last look then she walked to the dancing-floor, he followed her. He had pulled his hood closer around his face, and his cough had finally stopped again, Fran felt comforted by that, guess Nomak did the same, he didn't look as "sick" as before.

When Fran started dancing, once again Nomak simply stood still, for her to dance around him in her sexy manner. She thought she saw him smile when she slit her hand over his stomach, just right above his member. He came closer, Fran took the hint and when the techno music got all crazy in the background Fran danced the best she had ever done. She moved her body as if she had never done anything else but that before. She swayed her head around and her hair followed looking like a silvery white ghost on her head, a very gorgeous sight in the darkness, but with the light from the disco-ligts around them. She shook her hips with great power, she caressed her own body-parts making many of the vampire guys stare. Her breasts as well bounced a bit as she kept on moving, they weren't small but neither too big. Nomak felt butterflies in his stomach, lots of them, maybe a swarm.

Fran stood close to him; she once in a while sent him a little wink. When she finally stopped dancing the guys around her applauded and whistled, even more than they did yesterday.

She gasped for air, while drying her forehead from sweat; it really warmed her up dancing so much. She smiled a bit up at Nomak, who seemed to be in some kind of a coma, he didn't blink even once, but she could see on his face that he was just as exhausted as she was, even though he hadn't moved a muscle, since they got out on the floor.

He took her by the wrist walking up to the bar, Fran took off her leather-jacket, it felt even hotter wearing it. She didn't hear what he ordered for her but in no time he gave her a glass with some white liquid in it.

"What's that?" she asked a little suspicious.

"Nothing you'll die from" he smirked down at her "if I wanted to kill you, it would be by my own mouth" he handed her the drink. True he wouldn't use such stupid things as poison when he was a Reaper, the greatest being up to date.

She drank all of it and sighed, relieved that she could breathe normally again.

Then he pulled her with him again, holding her close to him as the other vampires sent her hungry looks, she figured they'd probably want to fuck her all of them. She was thankful that Nomak held her so close, true he was a dangerous man but at that moment it felt like he was protecting her.

He sat down on a big round couch in a corner; the couch wasn't very big but seemed to be very comfortable. He looked up at her with even hungrier eyes than any of the vampires had given her a moment ago. She kind of figured out what he wanted. She pulled close the big dark curtain so it hid the whole couch, no one would be able to see a thing. It was like their own private room.

He waved her closer to him and then pulled down his hood.

She saw that he was bald, and now she was able to see exactly how pale he was. The blue veins in his head were even more visible than she expected and she could see both his yellow eyes and the scar on his chin a lot better now.

Her mouth fell open but she quickly closed it again looking away from him, she had understood that he _was_ Jared Nomak, but to think that he really looked like that, he didn't remind her of the other Reapers at all. Their skin was bluer and looked like a snake's, just as smooth and blank; they looked more like those scary gargoyles sitting on churches or other holy buildings.

"Do I fright you?" he asked, his voice changing a bit.

She then looked at him again "no" she said honestly.

His expression changed once again, she saw him smile again, it still looked like an evil grin to her.

"I want you to dance a bit more, but this time while I sit" he said, leaning back against the couch, his arms resting on the back of it.

She bit her lip, but not hard enough to drain blood. They were still able to hear the music clearly; it was only a curtain, that separated them from everything else in the club, after all.

Then she put down her jacket and her sword next to him, true this was a stupid idea in the first place but Fran herself had her needs as well as any other person would have.

She closed her eyes for a short while, when she opened them again she started to dance very close to Nomak.

He had spread his legs like a normal guy would do it, when he was sitting down all relaxed. While he was looking at her he licked his teeth, with his more normal-looking tongue.

While dancing she walked in between his long legs, dancing right in front of his eyes. When he reached out for her body she pulled herself a few inches back, not giving him what he wanted yet. She loved to tease the men on her way.

He frowned when she did; she figured this man wasn't much for teasing, he usually got what he wanted when he wanted it. Well then he could try something new, it might be good for him as well, she thought with a smile.

When she came closer again he got a good hold on her, he pulled her closer to him so that her breasts were right in his sight. She saw him lick his lips, but she kept dancing in front of him, now going to a lap-dance.

"You really have a beautiful body" he mumbled rubbing her ass with his big solid hand. She gasped at this and stopped her dancing all of a sudden. She was just sitting on his lap now.

She felt his huge member poke her leg, she looked down at his pants; she saw an enormous dick in them. His breath had fastened and was heavier too.

"That's mostly the only thing on me that still resembles a normal vampire, well my voice too" he said in between his hard breathing.

She smiled at him and started caressing his boner, he leaned his head back when she did.

She rubbed her vagina against his erection, and he quickly grabbed her ass, once again groping it with one of his hands.

She bit her lip even harder this time at the pleasure just by sitting like this, rubbing against each other's bodies.

They silently moaned together.

Though the delight ended, when the curtains were pulled violently to the side, Fran knew right away that it was the Blood Pack and they have found out where she went. She had to think fast, she pulled her guns out of her belt and aimed them at Nomak. He snarled when she did. She looked back at the pack, looking serious now "Everything's fine guys, I got him!" she said.

The rest of the Blood Pack took aim at Nomak as well, when he quickly kicked Fran off of his lap and jumped up in the air they shot after him. He landed in the middle of the crowd of dancers. Fran got up quickly running after him, she didn't want the others to think that she was a traitor, so she kept on with her work.

She noticed Nomak couldn't keep his hunger hidden any longer, his blood thirst took over when he saw a female vampire standing in front of him, looking scared to death (if it even was possible for a vampire).

She couldn't see what happened next since he had his back turned at her, but she guessed he was draining her body. She loaded her guns and aimed at him now for real. She fired about 5 shots before getting his attention again.

When he turned to her, she saw blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes shone in a wicked manner now. He sneered at her before he jumped on top of her, making her – of course – loose her balance.

She was lying with her back on the ground, her arms over her head. It felt like a truck had just hit her, she felt dizzy. She couldn't believe how heavy Nomak's body in fact was.

He was lying above her, looking down at her. Before she knew; Fran coughed up blood, it flooded down from her mouth to her neck and chest. She had an empty look in her eyes as if she was dead for good, but she wasn't she was just so dizzy that it made her look that way.

Nomak then froze; he looked at her and inhaled the sweet scent of her warm vampire blood. Fran looked up at Nomak again, trying to gain her strength but the Reaper held her down with mighty force.

She saw that he prepared to strike at her and she closed her eyes just hoping for it to be over soon. She heard the noise of a massive fist hitting the ground right next to her, and she was still OK.

When she looked again she saw a hole in the floor where Nomak's fist had hit.

He leaned his head down to hers and gently rubbed his mouth and teeth against her cheek, while saying some growling noises, which Fran thought seemed like purrs, like a playful kitten would make.

She looked him in the eyes once again, and for a while she thought he smiled gently at her, then he leaped away from her, pulling his hood back on and then disappearing into the crowd.

Fran didn't move at all, she was too surprised; once again he had spared her life. But she didn't understand it this time, she had betrayed him and shot at him, but he still showed her mercy.

She heard vampires running around her, and finally she was being pulled to her feet again by Asad and Snow-Man.

Her blood was still everywhere on her body and in her face as well. Her body felt so heavy she couldn't stand, and before she knew of it; she fainted.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and gimme ideas as well :3**


	4. Serious Business

**Another chapter, I can't get enough of Nomak xD;**

**This chapter contains even more sexual scenes and harder language as well, this one's really dramatic. I hope you know where in the movie we are by now ^^;**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

_The next thing Fran saw was the Nomak's face once again, he was standing on a big pile of corpses which she could identify as the rest of the Blood Pack, Eli Damaskinos and Blade as well. Beyond all the corpses he was holding a woman in his hands. She looked dead as well._

_Fran couldn't picture the woman at first, then Nomak growled loudly and started drinking her blood making the woman scream, and finally she could see who it was…_

_It was herself!_

"Fran, snap out of it!" she heard someone yell to her as the person shook her body.

She opened her eyes quickly and looked around; she gasped for air but sighed in relief when she realized she was in her room again.

Nyssa was sitting on her bed looking worried down at her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Fran sat up, looking around one last time before answering "yeah, I guess", but her head still felt heavy and it hurt badly.

"It was Nomak wasn't it?" Nyssa asked, Fran just nodded.

"Did he get the chance to bite you?" her voice grew more worried.

"No, no he didn't" Fran answered, she touched her face feeling a deep bruise on her cheek, she gritted her teeth at the pain.

"That's good, your wounds will heal quickly" she said.

Fran felt as if she still was being held down by Nomak, her body felt heavy as if she couldn't stand up at all.

"What about the others?" Fran looked at Nyssa again.

"They're OK, Nomak fled before they could do anything, besides they were worried about you" Nyssa added.

Fran smiled quietly at it "no one worries about me" she looked away.

Nyssa stood up with a sigh "you sure he didn't bite you? You seem lesser yourself than ever" she walked to the door.

"Nyssa wait" Fran looked after her friend, she stopped for a moment looking over her shoulder "I'm sorry, I'm just having a lot to think about lately, I'll be ready for the next mission as fast as I can" she assured.

Nyssa then smiled "Okay, I'll tell Blade" she nodded and left the room.

When Fran was sure she was alone, she finally gained the strength to stand up from her bed. She looked herself up and down in a mirror – vampires does have a reflection, it's just a myth that they don't – she could see a few wounds, but they were still deep. Though Nomak had spared her life, he had still left bruises on her body for her to remember him.

"And I usually gets roses from guys" Fran tried to laugh at her own joke, but truth was she was terrified, what would Nomak do to her when she had turned against him?

She heard the alarm just before day; she sighed and walked out of her room. The alarm meant that the Blood Pack and Blade was going out for a hunt.

When she reached the big hangar where the others were about to get armoured and aimed. She nodded to them, but only Valerie and Snowman responded. She looked around at the other, it seemed like they were ignoring her.

"What? So now that I've been on a solo-mission you don't want to talk to me anymore, is that what it is?" she asked irritated.

Reinhardt glanced at her "Well we just don't know if we really can trust you anymore, the way we caught you with Nomak looked rather suspicious in my mind" he said in a mocking voice.

"_It's called acting Reinhardt, but I guess you've never heard of that" _she mumbled now in vampire-language, then she started to get dressed as well; the armour she was wearing was a shiny black colour, so were everyone else's. Fran looked down at herself; she wore both her sword and her guns. Blade's mentor an older man named Whistler handed her a big gun, he and the younger fellow Scud had stayed up all night making the new gear.

"The gun has UV-light" Whistler said to her as he handed her the big gun, Fran loaded and took aim out in the air.

"Sweet" she responded with a slight smile, Whistler returned it with a nod.

Blade led the Blood Pack and Whistler down to the underground, Nomak's Reapers were hiding down there had Blade told. They were hiding from the sun, since it was bright daylight outside.

Fran looked around, carrying the big gun she had got from Whistler in her arms the whole time, for a normal human this gun would be very heavy, but to Fran and any other vampire it was as light as a feather.

They split up in groups on two-three people; Lighthammer, Valerie & Snowman, Chupa, Reinhardt & Whistler and Blade, Nyssa & Asad.

Fran had asked Blade if she could go alone, Blade had agreed to that but she had to be careful, he didn't expect everyone to survive this at all.

Fran understood him, in the end they were enemies and every man had to take care of himself.

When Fran walked around in the big tunnels, she thought she heard someone talk not very far away. She decided to walk towards the noise; she walked as silent as she could, placing her feet very carefully in the water on the ground.

She heard a silent deep laughter almost next to her, she was very close now.

"Hello Fran" a voice said, when Fran looked up she was standing face to face with that Reaper again.

She gasped and took aim right away; Nomak placed her gun at his forehead, while looking her in the eyes.

"You wouldn't do that" he whispered "even though you know I won't die from just a shot in the head" he grinned.

"You don't know me" her voice was shaking, and even Nomak got a little surprised when Fran loaded her gun.

He licked his lips and pulled the gun out of her hands with a quick move; he threw it away and pushed her cruelly up against the cold wet wall.

She had her face against the wall. Nomak leaned against her, he pressed his member against her butt, he was rock-hard once again, Fran gasped.

"Can't you see how much I want you Fran?" he whispered "I'm going crazy with all your teasing and betraying" his mouth was right next to her ear.

She swallowed and then nibbled her lip, "won't I get the Reaper Strain if you do it?" she mumbled, she didn't dare look at him.

"No" he said "You'll only get the sickness if I bite you" he smirked; she felt his glare rest on her body.

"Okay then" she murmured.

In no time she could feel Nomak's harsh hands all over her body, no doubt he had been longing for her.

She tried to remain silent, just in case some of the others might hear them.

His hands wandered around her butt squeezing it roughly, she wanted to do something to him as well, but with her back turned against him, she guessed he wanted to lead very badly.

He caressed her belly with his hands, while his head rested on her shoulder, she could hear his deep breathing. He inhaled the scent of her silver hair; he groaned with amusement of her lovely scent, he had never smelled anything better.

Nomak stood so close to Fran that she couldn't move her body at all, but she still found his body warm and pleasing against hers.

He pulled down her pants quickly; she was only wearing a string beside the pants. He smiled at the sight of her naked flesh; his hands started shaking when he caressed her skin.

She enjoyed his touch, but she kept silent still tense about the others being near them.

He slid his hand down in her panties, she heard him grin when he touched her vagina, true she was soaking wet already.

"Seems like you've been waiting for me, just as much as I've been waiting for you" he grunted, he let his fingers play with her clit, which made Fran's body jump, it's been a long time since a man had touched her there.

She was usually the leader, and it was mostly quick fucks.

Before she knew he inserted one of his large fingers inside her, it slit quickly in because of her wetness, his smile increased. She leaned her head back against him when he pulled out again.

"I'm tired of waiting" he mumbled as she heard him unzip his pants.

She closed her eyes, she was almost afraid of his member; she had seen how large it really was, so maybe it _would _hurt her this time.

He had released her now, so she was able to turn around. Once she did her eyes caught the sight of Nomak's big cock, it was almost trembling with impatience as the rest of his body was. He breathed hardly and leaned towards her again, picking her up.

She held her breath when his member slid inside her, even faster than his finger had done it. It felt as if his whole dick filled her out. She held her arms around his neck; he held his hands on her hips, holding her as he started to move inside her.

Fran held her legs around his hips to sit more comfortable. She looked at Nomak who seemed as if he had found Heaven. He licked his lips lots of times as if holding his spit back, he deep down wished for Fran to be all naked and for them both to be in their own private room.

They both breathed fast as their movements grew even faster, Nomak had his mouth open like he was moaning, but not a sound came over his lips. Fran leaned her head closer to his, once again Nomak caressed his jaw and teeth against her cheek, and she guessed this was how he showed affection.

Their mating didn't last as long as they hoped for, Fran caught the scent of Reapers heading their way, and after them came Reinhardt, and she also thought she could smell Blade as well.

"Nomak, we have to stop" she whispered breathlessly.

"Wait a moment" he gasped, he started to move even faster, pulling back and forth now, and then he came inside her, he growled loudly by this and Fran couldn't help but moan too, as she also came.

Though they both were out of breath they got back in their clothing very quickly, Fran was about to pick up her gun when Nomak grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

He held her so tight that Fran could hear his heart beat fast in his chest; he probably knew that they would have even harder to see each other after this.

He leaned down to her neck as the noises came closer. Then a gunshot was fired against Nomak and he backed away from Fran instantly, making sure she wasn't hit.

He snarled angrily as he saw Reinhardt with his gun aimed towards him.

Fran first looked worried at Nomak, then to Reinhardt "_You asshole! You've led them straight this way!" _she yelled in the vampire-tongue to Reinhardt, behind him a big group of Reapers were coming closer.

Even Nomak got surprised by Fran's sharp tongue "get out of here, quick" he said under his breath, looking at Fran.

He then ran towards Reinhardt, almost ramming him out of his way as he continued towards his Reapers, they quickly took the hint and followed him the other way.

Fran looked after them then at Reinhardt "where's Chupa and Whistler?" she spat.

"We decided to push Whistler out of the group, beside he was only the day-walker's old dog, Chupa was killed by those bitches" Reinhardt looked after the Reapers, shooting after them.

Fran looked stunned at Reinhardt "you decided to kill Whistler?" she frowned "you're insane!" Fran yelled and was about to run after the Reapers when Reinhardt got a good grip around her arm.

"_Let go of me you sick fuck" _once again the vampire-tongue, Fran mostly used that when she was angry.

Reinhardt didn't let go though "What were you two doing?" he asked non-chalantly.

"He was trying to bite me but he didn't get the chance, now let go of me!" she gritted her teeth and kicked after him.

He let go before she could hit him, and then she ran off.

"_I know you like him Franny!" _Reinhardt shouted after her, using vampire-dialect as well.

"_I know what you two were doing just now, you bitch! You prefer his Reaper cum instead of a vampire's!"

* * *

_

**I thank my reviewers and watchers, I've got more ideas for the fanfic now n_n**

**Though I'm a bit unsure about the ending, I mean the ending of the movie, it's not like I want to kill Nomak or Fran Ó.o Well I hope I can manage it though :'3**


	5. Subway Uproar

**Now we're at the scene were the Reapers had just fought against Blade, Nyssa, Reinhardt & Asad(?) Reinhardt turns out to be the traitor and the soldiers working for Eli Damaskinos have captured Blade and Nyssa. And of course Nomak has given his ring (the one he got from his father) to Whistler.**

**I hope you can follow the story with the scenes of the movie n_n;**

**There's going to be quite some emotions in this chapter - if you ask me :3**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Reinhardt's voice still clang in Fran's ears as she turned left down in the subway, she breathed heavily and her heart beat faster and faster. Her sight was blurred, so she didn't get the chance to see the pair of Reapers who were heading her way.

She looked around hoping her sight would be clearer but nothing helped, she was afraid Nomak might had lied to her, could even his semen spread the Reaper Strain, Fran begged for it not to.

Then she heard a low growling sound right next to her, she gasped and kicked out in the air hoping to hit the owner of the growl. She felt a skinny hand wrapping around her arm and some long sharp nails caressed her skin.

She was now sure, Nomak hadn't turned her to a Reaper, but his minions would probably do it in no time. She sniffed their scent, and though disgusted by the smell of thousands of corpses from their breath, she could figure out how many they were. Two, no three had her surrounded.

She rubbed her eyes making it easier for her to see again, when she turned her head she was staring into the ugly bloodshed eyes of the Reaper that were holding her arm, preparing to bite down in her flesh.

She frowned at the monster in front of her and pulled away quickly, then she took out her guns and aimed at two of them while keeping an extra eye on the third Reaper.

Fran was scared but she would hate to show fear to these things, she guessed they were like dogs; they were able to smell fear, and if that was true she would do anything to act brave.

The Reaper which she didn't aim at started to move away from her, she thought she had frightened it at first but then it started climbing up the ceiling keeping an eye at her.

Fran was trapped, if she shot the two remaining Reapers the one above her would attack her, but if she aimed on _that _one instead, the one who was formerly aimed at would attack her. She had no idea what to do; no matter what she did she would get attacked that was for sure.

"Okay fellows, let's make a deal" she started, looking at the three minion Reapers around her "You bite after I've shot" she continued. Though she knew neither of them would die from just a single blow with a silverbullet, they were immune towards that. _That _and crucifies, crosses, holywater and anything else normal vampires feared. The only option to kill these bastards was to pull them out in the sunlight, but if she did that; Fran would die as well.

She closed her eyes and started thinking about Nomak, she wouldn't want to die as a vampire just to be reborn after twenty minutes as yet another Reaper. She just wanted to see _that _man again.

When she opened her eyes again she shot after the Reaper right above her, and though it didn't die it fell to the ground. The two others did as she expected they instantly attacked her, but she didn't want to become a Reaper without a bit of fighting back, so she shot at them and kicked and did anything she could muster.

The Reapers had by now yanked her guns out of her hands and thrown them away, they were ready to eat her up, when suddenly a big roar from behind them was heard; they immediately turned around to face their leader.

Fran heard him frown angrily at them and a moment after all the three Reapers had left.

Fran's breath was fast and she thought she couldn't settle down at all, like when you have the asthma.

Nomak hurried to her side and sat down besides her.

"Fran?" she thought she heard some concern in his voice, when he picked her up to sit with her in his lap, she was shaking though but she was happy that her wish was heard, she got to see her love once more.

"You fool, I thought I said you should leave" he whispered in her ear, gently caressing her silver hair with his big hand. He softly took in her scent and buried his face in her locks.

She felt a warm feeling in her heart when he did "I'm sorry, but I couldn't" she whispered back, finally calm because of the man next to her.

"You'll be alright" he said "I won't let my Reapers have you", she felt his lips on her head, he planted a soft kiss on her skull.

Their moment together was once again disturbed by some noises "It's them" Fran murmured.

"Who?" Nomak asked.

"Eli Damaskinos men" Fran looked away, she thought she heard Nomak snarl but he did his best to keep it down.

He then pulled Fran closer to him "Fran I need to tell you something" he said and then started to whisper something in her ear. As he did her eyes widened and she almost felt tears in her eyes.

She then looked at him again "You gave your ring to Whistler?" she asked.

Nomak simply nodded "He's going to bring the message to Blade" he gently put her down again to a sitting position with her back leaned against the wall.

"I'll be going now, but I'll come back I promise" he told her and turned his back at Fran.

"_Before you go" _she started, in vampire-dialect "_Take this with you, it's the address to Eli's hiding place" _she handed him a note with an address on it.

"How do you know that?" he asked her puzzled while placing the note in his pocket.

"Because I work for him, now go!" Fran looked away; she didn't dare to look up at Nomak now, not after telling him the truth. Sure he knew she was working with Blade and the Blood Pack, but he didn't have the idea that she in fact worked for his father Eli Damaskinos.

She didn't hear a sound from him, only his footsteps s he ran off. Fran felt like her body was paralyzed, she couldn't even remember if the Reapers ever got the chance to bite or at least scratch her.

"Over here!" she heard someone say and then she saw light and soldiers, she recognized them as Eli's soldiers, but why did they come now? Now that the Reapers were gone?

"Here's the last one" was the last thing she heard them say, then she passed out.

'_Fran'_

'_Traitor'_

'_Father'_

'_Eli'_

'_Son'_

'_Nomak'.

* * *

_

**Geez we're at the end of the movie very soon, which means I have to think all by myself o.o When that time comes please give me some ideas xD;**

**I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter so I'll just keep quiet :)**


	6. Back at The Headquater

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I wanted this to end at a certain point to start on a new certain point later n_n**

**There's gonna be a heck of emotions in this chapter as well as the next!**

**We're at the scene were Blade is being drained and Whistler finds him, but they're still in that room were they're keeping Blade.**

**if you're doubting who it is that's talking here in the first short part, I'll tell you it's Eli Damaskinos, biiig surprise o.o**

**Enjoy, R&R please! :)**

**

* * *

**

"So let last soldier betrayed us? Very well then; drain her!"

"I want her in the room next to Blade; she'll get silver pillars stuck in her arms and legs"

"Then shall we make more Reapers from her blood?"

"No, you'll drain her blood and then you'll feet it to her lover"

When Fran woke up again the first thing she saw was a bright light above her head, she couldn't focus at all.

"_Is this how the sun looks like?" _she asked using vampire-dialect, and a voice beside her answered cockily "No, if this was the sun your sweet little body would be in flames by now", Fran recognized the voice as Reinhardt's. Once she could focus again she looked up at the bald man.

"You. It was you. You betrayed us" she started but Reinhardt quickly cut her off.

"Compared to me you're the one at fault!" he sneered.

"Let me go" Fran spat and tried to move but as she did, she felt her skin start to burn because of the silver pillars in her arms and legs which kept her steady.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked in pain.

"Since you brought this upon yourself babe, you'll be drained from blood" Reinhardt looked at her non-chalantly, "A shame your pretty liquid will be spilt on that bitch Nomak!" he spat.

Fran frowned at Reinhardt and wished deeply she could rip this man to pieces, she would love to.

"Just wait till I'm free" once again he cut her off.

"Didn't you listen Franny? You're not going anywhere, you're dead" Reinhardt leaned down to her "Which I personally think is a shame" he whispered and then brutally planted a kiss on her soft lips.

Fran fought to make him stop but she had no chance to push him away. Finally when Reinhardt moved he grinned down at her and walked out of the room "See ya bitch" he slammed the door and Fran was all alone in the metallic room, which looked like a hospital-room, a scary hospital-room.

Fran didn't know for how long she had been lying on the uncomfortable bed while the machine next to her had started draining her from blood. She felt weak and regret.

Somehow she wished she had never even met Jared Nomak, then she wouldn't be in this mess now, then again if she hadn't met him she would probably be Reaper food like most of the Blood Pack. She cursed as it reminded her of Reinhardt that pig!

She tried to remember how Nomak looked like, it hadn't been long since she last saw him, but her blood-loss made her even dizzier than ever and her brain wasn't working as normal.

She saw a blurred picture of the Reaper in front of her. Her Reaper. She tried to picture his face; she remembered he had yellowish eyes, all bloodshed. His skin was pale and his veins were mostly visible. He had slightly pointy ears, and then that scar on his chin. She didn't know for sure why he had that scar at all. She had seen it on all the other Reapers as well, but she hadn't seen them feeding.

She remembered Nomak's gently but solid touch, his hands were warm. She could picture his figure as well; tall, handsome and muscular. And she could remember his deep attractive voice. But one thing she had in her mind the whole time was her feelings towards this man.

Fran couldn't stand this pain any longer, she wanted to be with Jared Nomak so badly, but she guessed Eli Damaskinos, his own father, wouldn't like that and had greater plans with his Reaper-son. And she knew which plans; he wanted to create a superior vampire-race who doesn't fear anything. Not even sunlight!

Fran's silent cry became loud hysterically screams which echoed in the tiny lab. She fought with all her might to get loose but the small silver pillars burned and hurt her, and kept her in place.

She found herself screaming his name 'Nomak', but nothing happened.

Tears streamed out of her eyes as well as her screaming, she was going mad. This time her needs were bigger than ever and she couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't stand this pain in her heart, she wished for Nomak to be by her side and caress her hair and kiss her just as he had done in the subway.

When Fran didn't have any more air left in her lungs she started to breathe heavily, it felt like she wasn't even able to take a single breath. She fought to keep her eyes open but the blood-loss made her eyes shut, and everything around her became black in an instant.

* * *

**The End... Yeah as if I wanted to kill my own OC o.O Hell no! In the next chapter we're starting from Nomak's POV, I'll keep writing in third-person though, I hate the first-person mode n_n; Except in Mirror's Edge that's cool xD**

**The next chapter will be FILLED with emotions and feelings I tell you, and we finally get the chance to kill that stupid bastard Reinhardt! xD;**

**Stay tuned, I'll write the next chap. tomorrow ;3**


	7. The Dead of Eli Damaskinos and Fran?

**As I said this chapter is from Nomak's POV (still in third-person!).**

**The scene is were Blade is being drained, Whistler comes and saves him and together they're going into the Blood Pool were Blade fights Reinhardt (YAY XD) and the whole scene were Nomak kills Eli Damaskinos.**

**More emotions and feelings, I could cry xX**

**Enjoy, R&R please ! n_n**

**

* * *

**

Nomak still had the note Fran had given him. When he read the address Nomak knew right away where he was going. He snarled and started running down the street towards a big metallic house, his father was going to pay for what he had done to his one flesh and blood.

When Nomak stood in front of the gate it required a code which wasn't on the note from Fran, instead he started to brutally kick the gate but nothing happened. Nomak growled and put more strength into his kicking.

Suddenly a loud 'beep' sounded and the gate was open, Nomak had no idea if he had opened it or someone from the inside had done so. It didn't matter very much to him; he still had his important mission to finish.

Before he could walk much longer some guards stood in front of him with guns in their hands. Nomak could smell their angst and snarled at them.

"Stop!" one of them shouted, but he did the opposite he ran towards them while his Reaper mouth opened; his jaw was terrifying and his teeth dripped with poison. He grabbed onto the guards one after another and sank his teeth into their necks, while his jagged tongue paralyzed them as he drank their blood.

Once he had finished and his mouth turned to normal again, the blood from his victims was dripping from his mouth, cheeks and chin. That's exactly how large his Reaper mouth was that it was able to smear the blood out in his whole face like that.

"Jared Nomak?" a female voice behind him spoke. When he turned around he met his sister's gaze. She didn't look frightened at him; she seemed more concerned and nervous.

"_They're keeping Fran in the draining chamber; her blood's being drained from her body with silver-pillars!" _Nyssa told him in vampire-dialect, Nomak guessed she and Fran must be friends and that she knew about his relationship with Fran.

Nomak became very anxious just by knowing that they were torturing his beloved like that. He growled and knew right away which way he was going, his muscles tensed in his body, he wished to protect Fran and he had to do something before confronting his father. He gave his sister a small look and then ran down the hall.

'I'm coming after you Fran' he thought as he kept running, he smelled the air and figured the whole draining-process had started long ago, maybe a few hours but that was enough.

He gritted his teeth when he saw more guards coming his way, true he was hungry but right now they were just annoying the crap out of him.

Though he killed them all, either with his Reaper jaw, he didn't have the time to drink very much from them, he was too busy, therefore some of the guards were just crushed into the wall by his incredible strength which no vampire could ever beat him in.

The hall was longer than he remembered; Nomak didn't know for sure how long he had been running but he felt like he was only wasting his time.

Finally Nomak saw a door to his left, he stopped and smelled, trying to figure out what was behind this door. He widened his eyes; the smell belonged to Blade, he frowned angrily and looked around for any more doors.

He started to grow desperate when he couldn't see any other doors than the one in front of him. But he couldn't give up now, he had to continue, he knew Fran was in here somewhere, Nyssa couldn't have lied to him could she?

He kept going even faster now, a worried look was painted in his face, and he almost felt like crying if he wouldn't be able to see his beautiful Fran again. He longed for her; her soft skin, her tempting crimson eyes, her full lips painted a slight black and her lovely silver hair. He did his best to remember every detail about her as possible.

Then the hall ended. He looked around for a door but he saw nothing. His feelings started growing in his body, he screamed desperately and started punching furiously at the three walls around him, he let out a roar and the tears rapidly made their way out in the light from his eyes. He screamed and cried uncontrollable, he had no idea what to do now.

He kept hitting the wall with all his might when suddenly the wall opened faintly, Nomak noticed it and instead he pulled at the wall. He almost felt backwards when the wall was dragged out. It was a secret passage to a room.

And then there was that smell, so sweet and alluring. It was all over the room, Fran.

Nomak panted sadly as he saw his lover lie on the metal-desk with her arms and legs pierced with those silver pillars, which Nyssa had told him about. She hadn't been lying after all.

Nomak felt even more tears streaming down his cheeks blending with the blood still on his face. He hurried to her side and looked down at her pale and probably lifeless form.

"Fran" he whispered sad and desperate, then he gently placed his hand on her cheek. She was cold. His eyes widened and then he looked at the draining-machine in anger. He started pressing some buttons making the silver pillars let go of Fran's body. Her arms and legs were burnt were the pillars had been.

He didn't want to believe this would be the end. They haven't known each other for a long, but this while had been enough. Nomak loved Fran with all her heart and he would kill anyone who would dare to hurt her.

In a second Nomak destroyed the whole draining-machine in pure anger, Fran's blood was still in some big glass jars which were closed securely.

He took his pale lover up in his arms and held her close to him, he still cried a bit but most of his feelings had now turned to pure anger. This was his father's doing, he was going to pay for all of this.

In a moment Nomak was running down the hall again with Fran in his arms, he kept caressing her cheek with one hand while he held her tight and close to him. He was going to bring her back one way or another, a he happened to know exactly the way.

He was heading towards the Blood Pool, a chamber which his father used for own purpose. It was a large room with glass floor, in the middle of the room was standing a large pool, it was filled with blood. Any vampire would recover in there he knew for sure.

"_Don't worry my love, I'll get you back I promise" _he whispered in vampire-tongue.

As he entered the chamber he was all out of breath and it almost tempted him to drink some of the blood in the Blood Pool himself. He looked around in the room; there must have been a fight a while ago. He saw the bodies of several of his father's soldiers. Another 'body', well once a body now blown in pieces, was on the floor as well. And a pile of ash, from some vampire. Nomak guessed right away that it must have been that bald asshole wearing sunglasses in the subway. The guy that saw him and Fran together.

He frowned as he kicked the ashes to all sites, he cursed on the newly dead Reinhardt. The blown up guy was hard to picture, but he knew from his scent that he had been human. And then there was that scent of Blade as well, the old grandpa must've freed him. Nomak couldn't wait to deal with the Day-walker.

When he reached the pool he sat down on his knees in front of it, and gently sank his lover down in the pure red blood. He kept looking as her fair body disappeared into the liquid and was soon all gone.

He begged that she would soon come up. He waited. And waited. And waited...

He must have been sitting there for a while but nothing happened, his bloodshed eyes became sad.

He started to realize it was over, then he let out a loud and painful roar which echoed in the entire room.

This really was the end of all hope for him as his beloved?

Fine! Then he was sure to get his father to pay back, he would be paying in blood for _everything _he had ever done to him. All the things he had ever denied him; love, kindness, respect. He would show his father what he was truly made of.

He stood from his sitting-position and headed out from the room.

'_Don't worry Fran, soon I will join you for eternity'_

When Nomak was out from the room again he saw a bunch of armoured guards running towards him. Suddenly he felt his hunger grow as never and he leaped at them and attacked them with his jaw. In no time the former guards were now only a huge pile of drained corpses. He was drinking the blood from the last guard as he saw his sister and father walk into a room not far away from him.

"Father!" he shouted angrily and ran towards them.

He looked at his father, his sister and some of the soldiers inside another room, while the floor like a turning bridge sank into turned to stand vertical in the air.

Nomak saw his only chance to jump, before it was all the way up and he would never be able to get inside, he made it just in time. Then there was only a few doors left, those damned metal doors, what were they made of? Titanium?

The soldiers were madly shooting at him but of course nothing happened, he was immune.

They weren't a big deal, just like the rest of them, he slammed them into the wall, blood splattered everywhere and afterwards they weren't able stand up. Weaklings.

"Father!" he roared as one of the doors was about to close around him, though he managed to get through. He saw the scared look in his father's eyes. He knew he was feared even by his own family.

Compared to him they were already inside another room, he saw them step into an elevator. He snarled and shouted once more "Father!" he ran even faster but he didn't reach the door in time. It closed in front of him and he knocked on it with all his might.

He had to think fast, he knew there was another way, the stairs. He kicked open a door which led to the stairs, he didn't have time to scramble all the steps, but luckily for him his reflexes didn't let him down, and he could just jump and climb up to the top by using the walls for help.

It worked and like a crazy spider he ran up against the wall towards the large safety-room. He knew it would be locked soon but he had to reach it. Now or never.

When he was finally up he heard a strange noise, the room was going to be locked in a few moments, he had to hurry. He sprinted towards the door when it started closing down. He had enough speed to lean backwards and slide inside the room. When he was finally in he looked around for his father.

He thought he heard someone talk, "Are you insane!" a voice shouted and Nomak figured that was his father.

He walked down a small hallway; he heard another voice as well "Isn't it sad that you won't die of the hand from the enemy? But from your own children" it was Nyssa. Nomak grinned quietly at the thought and then came inside the large safety-room.

There were large metal shutters on the windows and doors by now, no one would come out from here.

Nomak walked straight towards Eli Damaskinos "father" he said out of breath.

His father looked at his son "_all that has befallen you-" _he started, using vampire-dialect, his voice was very rusty and sounded almost like a faint whisper.

"_It was a terrible mistake" _his father tried to explain.

Nomak, still out of breath, started to walk around his father like an animal would do it to his prey before he strikes.

"_An unforgivable mistake-" _Eli continued.

Nomak wasn't sure if he was going to believe what his father told him, he kept circling around him while he did his best to come up with an explanation to all this.

"_-But you've returned to me" _he said, then Nomak walked up close to his father who gently backed away. They were looking at each other, Eli brought his pale snakeish fingers up to Nomak's face, but he didn't let his father touch him. He looked away at first, but finally looked up at his father. They looked much alike, though Eli maybe would seem more like a minion Reaper, his skin was that of a snake's and almost a blue nuance.

Nomak gazed into his father's eyes for a second but when he wanted to touch his son again, he looked away once more.

Eli Damaskinos was the eldest vampire in history, and therefore the ruler of his people. Nomak and Nyssa had been born somewhat royal, and with Nomak as the oldest child he would be the ruler after his father.

"_We will find a cure" _he assured his son, he didn't know for sure if it was okay to touch Nomak's face, so he kept on talking him to his senses, "_Take your rightful place by my side" _he offered, and finally placed his cold hands on Nomak's head. In some way it felt disgusting to Nomak, it reminded him of someone. Someone he might have lost.

Eli gently pulled his son closer to him and gave him a fatherly hug. Nomak sighed seeming happy in some way and put his arms around his father as well. He closed his eyes and held his father close to him.

"_You are, after all, a prince. Together we will conquer it all" _Eli whispered at last.

This made Jared Nomak wonder and then he said, also in vampire-language; "_If what you say is true-" _he started.

"_Why does your voice tremble so? Father" _he asked with a frown as he gently held a hand on his father's head. This made Eli's eyes widen, through his whole speech to his son his voice had been trembling with fear, the fright lightened from his eyes; it was painted all over his face. He was terrified of his own kin. Of what he had created himself.

"_You killed my beloved" _Nomak continued and then sank his sharp teeth down in his father's neck. He didn't use his Reaper jaw, he wanted to end his father once and for all, and nothing would change if he just let him become a Reaper as well.

A weak gasp came from Eli when his son most likely took a bite from his neck and let the blood float.

The blood that came out from his wound was blue, like his skin. Eli Damaskinos was also different from other vampires, a kind of superior. Instead of red blood, flood the blue blood, royal blood from his injure.

He pulled away from Nomak while gasping for air; Nomak just kept looking at his father with an almost kind expression.

"_I've spared you my fate. You will die" _Nomak told his father while he started spitting out his blood as well.

Eli Damaskinos then walked towards his daughter; Nyssa had been looking at them for the whole time. After all she was the one who let her brother inside, and locked the exits so her father wouldn't run away.

"_Out of this wound your blood-of-life will flow" _Nomak told his father who now fell to the floor, his blood was all over and it still kept flooding out of the wound as well as his mouth.

Eli landed right in front of Nyssa; she looked down at her father with disgust in her eyes, knowing what he had done to her brother, to his own child. She pulled a ring off of her finger and threw it on the floor next to her father.

Those rings were once a gift from Eli to both of his children who now have betrayed him.

For a while Eli Damaskinos' body turned purple and at last his body broke, and shattered.

* * *

**Wow, this is the longest chapter so far o.O**

**I'm not sure whether I should let Nomak kill Nyssa or not. Tell me what you think, and I'll consider it :3 Any other ideas? Please tell me n_n**


	8. Rising Sun & Reapers

**The scene is were Nomak kills Nyssa and fights Blade. I'm sorry that I couldn't explain very much of the fighting scene, I suck at making fighting scenes in English n_n;**

**Now what'll happen? Will Fran get back? Or will Nomak have to kill Blade as well or let the Day-Walker kill him?**

**Enjoy, R&R please :D

* * *

**

Nomak looked at his sister; Nyssa looked back at him meeting his gaze without hesitation. The removed her jacket allowing her brother to look at her neck. Nomak already felt the scent of his sister's blood in his nose, and he walked towards her.

"_Put an end to it brother" _she spoke in vampire-dialect; Nomak somehow couldn't believe she would let him drink her blood.

But he didn't let the chance pass him; he stood in front of his sister immediately. He looked down at her with an evil grin.

"_You. You were his favourite" _heanswered in an annoyed voice, though he gently stroke her cheek and slid some of her dark hair behind her ear; he was ready to sink his Reaper jaw into her delicate neck.

"Nomak!" a male voice shouted to looked up to the balcony above them, he snarled since he didn't get the chance to drink from his sister's neck yet, the voice belonged to the Day-Walker.

"Blade! You and I can end this" Nomak told him and pushed Nyssa away, she fell backwards and hit her head on one of the great stone pillars in the room, which made her faint instantly.

"Do you really think this is what Fran wished for?" Blade kept shouting at Nomak up from the balcony.

This made Nomak roar loudly "I don't have anything left!" his voice sounded angry and desperate at the same time. He had left his beloved in the Blood Pool hoping for her to recover, but as time passed nothing had happened at all. Nomak had lost his only love and hope.

Blade then leapt from the balcony and landed in front of Nomak, he had his sword ready if necessary, well of course it was necessary! He growled under his breath.

Nomak started circling around Blade as he had done with his father, this time he had sped up; he couldn't wait to finish off Blade. He had been too excited about this for a long while. Then he attacked; his movements were quick and powerful, he hit and kicked after Blade lots of times. It just annoyed him even more that the Day-Walker either dodged or avoided his attacks in different ways each time.

Their fight was long and painful for both, Blade had just now learned how strong Jared Nomak in real life was. The Reaper jumped maybe 10 feet in the air just to fall to the ground again as Blade laid under him. He punched the Day-Walker in his chest and stomach unstoppable. All of his anger now washed over him, and put him in a kind of rage state he had never known. True he saw it as his father's fault for killing Fran and making himself a Reaper, but Blade was at fault too, he had been the one leading the Blood Pack and let them all die like flies.

Nomak was sitting on top of Blade as he now kept striking at his face with his fists, when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief_

_and you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_and you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_but you'll always follow the voices beneath"_

A female voice almost sang to him in vampire-language, he seemed to have heard that voice before. It was kind, smooth and attractive as well. Nomak had stopped punching at Blade and let go of him as he stood up.

He felt his eyes were totally blank from seeing; they were completely bloodshed that not even the yellow in his eyes was visible anymore.

The voice came closer with light steps on high heels, he knew the scent from somewhere, and it was just as tempting as the voice itself. Once he turned he saw the silhouette of a woman in front of him, he couldn't picture her face because his sight still was so blurred and he fell to his knees in frustration. He felt tears make their way down his cheeks, he felt so miserable.

The woman sat down in front of him, gently caressing his bald head, he felt her warm soft hand on his own cold skin. He sniffled urgently; he tried to look at the woman again. She was soaking in different scents; he felt the warm liquid flow from her fingertips. She was covered in blood from the Blood Pool.

"_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_Carry you down into sleep child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep and_

_Carry you down into sleep"_

She whispered still in a singing voice and in vampire-language. She was sitting in front of Nomak gently holding him closer, she kept caressing his hairless head with her hand. Nomak kept on crying, he pulled her affectionately closer to him.

"_Fran" _he whispered and inhaled her lovely scent "I-"

"Shush, you don't have to say anything" she said in an understanding voice.

He gently took her hand and licked the blood off of her hand with his normal tongue, though he knew Fran would be with him now he was afraid he might not be able to see her, or even protect her.

His eyes stayed blurred the whole time even though he was still crying his heart out. Fran softly pressed her forehead against his.

"Do what you must do" she told him and closed her eyes, Nomak was stunned, she asked him to drink her blood? He could never do that, but the state he was in now almost ordered him to do so.

He gulped and pressed his lips against her neck; he slightly opened his mouth and let his teeth caress her neck. He wouldn't want to turn her into a Reaper, which would be even worse than losing her the normal way.

"No!" he pulled away "I can't hurt you" he whispered anxiously and almost cowered under his love, he had his head lying in her lap.

"It's okay Nomak" she didn't move at all which meant she weren't afraid of him; she then looked at the Day-Walker.

"Move away from him Fran" he ordered in a sharp voice.

"Never" she sneered.

"You have to, the Reapers are coming this way" Blade sounded worried by now.

Fran's expression grew sad, she looked down at the sobbing Nomak in front of her, and then at Blade again "I can't" she said almost in a whisper "Can't you see it?"

"Then take him with you" Blade told her as he picked up Nyssa who was still unconscious, Fran sent Blade a thanking smile as helped Nomak up.

She hugged him gently and softly rubbed his tears away, finally she could see his yellow eyes once again "there you are" she said with a slight smile and kissed his cheek.

Nomak sighed deeply in relief as he finally was able to see his beloved again, he hugged her tightly.

"We have to get out of here somehow" she told him.

The sun had started rising from behind large buildings; it hadn't yet gone far enough up at the sky for the vampires and the Reaper to see. They were still safe for a while.

Whistler was sitting in the helicopter on the roof; he was waiting for Blade to come out again so they could get away from this disaster of a place.

When he saw Blade come out with Nyssa in his arms he figured that he couldn't have left her, truth was Whistler already knew what Blade was feeling for her.

But when he saw the next couple get out from the building his eyes widened wildly. It was all fine and dandy with him that Fran was coming; he had nothing against _her _it was more the guy by her side he didn't seem very confident of.

Nomak had his hood pulled down on his head as he looked down at the ground, he still wasn't able to walk normally by himself after his big rage towards Blade, therefore Fran was by his side supporting him as they walked to the helicopter.

Blade was the first to get in and he placed Nyssa right next to him, she was starting to wake up again. Afterwards Nomak came inside and sat down at the seats in front of Blade and Nyssa. He gave his sister a short look; he didn't know which feelings he held to her anymore. Fran didn't get inside at first; she knew the Reapers would be there any minute so she waited.

"What are you doing girl? Get inside!" Whistler yelled to her from the front seat.

"I have to make them get out here!" she looked back at Whistler and then at the other inside the helicopter. She seemed sure of herself, she wanted to be of use now, she couldn't help the rest of the Blood Pack survive, and therefore this would be her biggest moment of life.

"I've only been training for this" she whispered to herself as she saw the Reapers sprint out of the building, coming out on the roof, they were all looking at her with evil glares and snarls, some even drooled.

Fran's body was still soaking with blood, which had started to dry on her skin.

"Whistler start the helicopter and fly now!" she ordered at Whistler who sent her a very puzzled look, but her hard words and eyes pierced through him and he did as he was told.

"I hope you know what you're doing kiddo!" he shouted at her and started the helicopter.

"Fran!" Nomak yelled as the Reapers started running towards her, she looked up at her lover with a kind smile as if this was goodbye forever.

The Reapers sped up as the helicopter was flying over the roof, Fran looked at them again.

She kept standing as she had frozen, she waited, and Nomak, Blade nor Whistler knew for what. All of them kept looking back at her hoping she would soon realize she wouldn't stand a chance a jump up to the helicopter in safety.

Nyssa then awoke and looked down at the roof were her best friend was standing while the whole crowd of Reapers ran towards her.

"Fran!" she shouted, afraid to see her friend get torn to pieces.

When suddenly, the sun rose.

* * *

**Yikes the sun! And an army of Reapers now uncontrollable? o.o I hope I haven't made you too worried owo;**

**Sorry if I make Nomak seem like a crybaby, it's just to show how much he in fact was suffering when knowing Fran might never come back to him. It's only love guys n_n**

**BTW the song Fran is singing for Nomak is called Mordred's Lullaby and is sung by Heather Dale, it's a celtic song, you should try listening to it, I can assure you it's a great song. If you're wondering who Mordred is I can tell you he was King Arthur's son whom he got with his half-sister, Mordred was raised to hate his father for having a child with his sister, and later he kills his father in war.**

**I just thought the whole idea with Mordred hating his father and the desire to kill him resembled Jared Nomak just fine 8D Works with Prince Nuada (also played by Luke Goss) as well ;3**


	9. Blade & Whistler's

**This ain't the end for either Fran or Nomak! Now the movie would be over by now xD I know this chapter is a bit short but I didn't have much to write about in this chapter sorry n_n;**

**Enjoy, R&R please x3**

**

* * *

**

A loud scream came from the entire crowd of minion Reapers on the roof as the sun shone down at them; all of them closed their eyes and howled in pain as the sun burned them to death.

"Fran!" Nomak shouted as he covered his head with his hood.

Nyssa cowered against Blade; he held his hands around her covering her with his large coat. Whistler who sat at the front had covered his whole body with a big coat, a scarf, gloves and a hat, so the sun wouldn't be able to burn him at all.

Fran still stood on the roof as the Reapers turned to ashes, she gazed up at the sunrise, then she turned to the helicopter and sprinted towards it, she still kept in the shadows herself making sure she wouldn't get burned.

The helicopter hadn't left the roof entirely so she still had a chance. When Whistler couldn't keep the helicopter standing still in the air he started to make it fly away from the roof, but as slowly as he could.

Fran then jumped as she reached the edge of the roof and almost flew up towards the helicopter, Nomak leaned out to grip her hand. She looked him in the eyes and he in hers. For a moment she really thought she couldn't make it, but Nomak leaned further and got a good hold on her arm, pulling her inside and held her close.

"Get us out of here Whistler!" Blade ordered and Whistler did as he was told, he flew to his and Blade's hideout.

Under the whole flying trip, Fran sat close to Nomak as he himself covered her with his own coat as Blade did to his sister. He felt Fran shiver and held her tighter; he guessed she had been scared herself just as much as he had been a moment ago.

They had to fly to the other end of the city before they were home and luckily for everyone the sun had disappeared behind dark clouds and the sky turned gray. This was enough for them to be outside at day, when they finally arrived it had started raining. The blood on Fran's body washed away and she became clean once again.

Blade was now sitting in front of Nyssa as he checked if her head had taken any damage after Nomak had rammed her into that stone pillar. But fortunately vampires heal quickly and Nyssa already was recovering from the whole '_accident'._

Whistler was working on his usual material, he was hammering something together, probably a new merchandise for Blade to use against... the vampires.

Nomak was sitting on a chair in a corner, Fran sat on his lap and he had hid his face against her belly. He had taken his revenge over his father and it felt great somehow, but he still felt miserable and embarrassed by his looks.

Fran caressed his head, he was still wearing his hood, as he held on to her and she held on to him.

They hadn't spoken to each other since they came inside, Whistler and Blade had been talking a bit and Nyssa had participated in their chat. But Fran was afraid she might not want to speak with her anymore now that she knew Nomak was her brother and the one they've been chasing the whole time, not to mention her best friend had a crush on this man.

Fran tried to look at her friend but with no luck, she sighed and looked down at the uncomfortable Nomak, the only comfort he found was being able to be with his beloved for sure now.

"So Fran? What're _you _planning to do now?" Whistler asked her and he cleaned his hands from oil.

Fran looked as if she was thinking "May I stay here?" she looked at Nomak again "May _we _stay here?" she corrected herself.

Whistler looked at Blade, he didn't seem to want to talk about it "We'll see about that" he mumbled.

Fran nodded, though it might only be for some time she was still grateful.

"But I'll have to lock Nomak up" Blade continued. Fran's eyes widened "Why?" she asked.

"Did you see how many punches I got from him?" he asked and took off his sunglasses, he was pretty beaten up Fran agreed. But she didn't say anything; she kept petting Nomak on his head.

"Can't we find a cure instead?" she asked.

"Good idea, how'd you like us to do that?" Blade asked ironically.

Fran ignored his irony and continued "Personally I've been witnessing Eli Damaskinos' work on the Reaper Strain, it was my first time seeing it in action when I met Nomak, but I know exactly how it works" she assured them.

"It's true" Nyssa spoke out "She was one of the few who helped our father to make the Reaper Strain" she told.

Fran's heartbeat increased when she felt Nomak's grip tighten around her. She guessed he must have felt somehow betrayed by her, but still had the hope to become a normal vampire again, _she_ had suggested finding the cure after all.

"Then I recommend we'll start once everyone has recovered and I'll help you out" Whistler offered with his usual smile on his lips.

"Thank you" Fran nodded with a light smile.

* * *

**Now Whistler and Fran are supposed to find a cure for Nomak, will they be able to do so? Will Nyssa speak to Fran again? And will Blade trust the man who tried to kill him a while ago?**

**Find out in the next chapter ;3**


	10. It is The End of All Hope!

**IT'S ALIVE ! XD I'm back people, back from the dead, well somehow. I had lots of troubles with school and a few exams I had to take care of -.-;**

**But that's done for now, and I can relax and keep up my writing! n_n**

**I found out that it's not called the 'underground' but the 'sewer', you know back when Nomak & Fran made out ..down there and Reinhardt found out xD; Lol don't mind me..**

**There won't be that many chapters left anymore, so I guess we're soon at an end owo;**

**In this chapter Fran and Whistler desperately tries to find that sh*tty cure for Nomak, but since we're talking about cancer with a purpose it'll be harder than expected, now the question is, will they be able to save Jared Nomak? And what about Nyssa & Blade? Will they approve of their investment?**

**Enjoy, R&R please :3**

**

* * *

**

"Easy now girl, don't shake on your hands else it'll screw up" Whistler said to Fran, his comment was followed by a heavy sigh from the girl beside him, the two vampires have been working day and night, maybe for 4 whole days by now, it was noon day 5 and Fran was almost prepared to give up. True she remembered the whole Reaper Strain-"recipe" in and out, but she simply couldn't figure out what to do with the cure. Whistler didn't get any luck either, but as stubborn as this old geezer was, he didn't want to give up. His whole life had depended on how stubborn and lifestrong he was, so even as a vampire now he refused to give up.

Whistler somehow owed Jared Nomak something; Nomak once spared his life in the sewer, back when Reinhardt saw Fran together with Nomak. Though Whistler hadn't spoken about his short meeting with the reaper, he probably shouldn't either, giving a reason for him to save his life would make Blade go really mad.

"Whistler it's no use, we _can't _do _anything" _Fran said, no doubt she was prepared to give up for sure now, it was like she had no choice, the DNA-test she got from Nomak a couple of days ago was fighting strongly against their investment. As Eli once said "_It's like cancer with a purpose"_, surely that sick man was right, and no doubt he'd made it like that on purpose!

Fran felt a strong hand being put on her shoulder, it almost startled her at first and she turned to face Blade. She noticed, she didn't wear his usual getup, no long coat and most remarkable no glasses. It made him look like a whole different person, she used to know him only from stories she'd heard from Eli Damaskinos and other minion vampires. Besides he _was _the notorious Daywalker, supposed to scare the pants of anyone he'd meet.

But since Fran never was scared of Jared Nomak, the Daywalker didn't scare her either. They were somewhat equal and alike; it was hard to explain, just as hard as it was to understand it truly.

"Don't worry, Nyssa told me how you've invested on the strain, how you made it evolve and change into what we have now. Jared Nomak, the bearer of the reaper strain. If you could do all that, I'm sure you'll find a cure", Fran couldn't believe what she was hearing, the Daywalker, no, Blade had faith in her. He believed she _could _come up with a cure to remove the reaper strain from Nomak's body, from the entire World, completely.

Though Fran couldn't help but distrust her abilities, it's been so many years since the strain was being created, was she still able to do anything in a lab? Fran felt guilt splash over her and in no time she found herself hugging closely to Blade. She felt too miserable to say anything to him; comfort was the only thing she needed at the moment.

She heard Blade sigh and gently put a hand on her back, patting her as he let her cry in silence. Whistler had stopped working as well; he was now sitting relaxed in an old chair which made cracking noises as he leaned back. Fran hadn't seen anything to Nyssa lately, but Blade had told her she was staying in her room, trying to feel better about the whole situation. It's also been a while since Fran last visited Nomak, he was still locked up in a titanium cell, there were no light in the room at all, only the pure black darkness, he was free to walk around in the room as he wanted. Fran was afraid to visit him now, every time she had he always asked about the cure, when it was finished, how long it would take, and _that he was afraid._ Fran couldn't bear to see him suffer so much, true she didn't like not visiting her beloved anymore, but seeing the sorrow, the faith and the love in Nomak's eyes made it too difficult for her.

Fran's biggest fear was to disappoint him, to realize she had lied to him, to not be able to find a cure to the exact same virus she had once created herself. She felt miserable, what could she do anyways?

"You know what?" Blade finally said after about 10 minutes being held tightly by Fran, the poor woman didn't want to let go of Blade, right now he was the only comfort for her. Even Whistler was no good anymore, he had been spending 4 days comforting her and with no luck at all. Question was could Blade do that? Now that Nyssa didn't want to speak with her? For God sake sometimes Fran just wished she wasn't immortal.

At last she let go of Blade, who probably had lost his breath from being held so darn tight. She sat down on a chair as she rubbed her forehead.

"Instead of standing here _"making out" _you probably should speak with your lover instead of me" Blade continued "You know, the guy seems lonely, he even kicked _me _out yesterday when I bought him donor-blood, he must be disappointed that I'm degraded to his maid, he surely preferred you" he said as he couldn't help from holding a slight laugh in.

Fran smiled at his comment, it seemed comical that Blade now was running errands for his ex-enemy, Nomak was probably very bossy, and certainly also quite '_in the mood', _after all it's been some time since the two lovers' last time together.

"Okay, I'll go see him" she whispered and stood up, she gave both Blade and Whistler a slight nod as she stepped towards the cell, that kept Nomak in place.

Fran didn't even have the time to knock before she was answered by a hungry voice from behind the large door.

"_Fran? Please come in here_" Nomak's voice had turned more rusty and darker by time; she figured he must've been very hungry, hungry for her, lustful, he had smelled her before he heard her.

"_Yes my love"_ she answered and opened up the door, it was heavy but no big deal for a vampire like her, a few light pillars made their way into the room, though it was only lamp-light, no big deal really, but it s till made Nomak sneer. Fran didn't waste time to get into the room and she quickly closed the door behind her, she felt all the reaper's pressure in the room, it was a heavy smell like gas almost as threading.

She kept herself in place right in front of the door, it wasn't sure how much Nomak would be able to control himself being separated from Fran for almost a week now, and she knew very well that he now needed her more than anything. Not only her investment in finding a cure, but her as a person, as a woman, as well. This way it might be dangerous being with him, but she was willing to take the chance.

She felt a cold strong had being placed on her neck and she shivered a bit, Nomak was now standing right in front of her. He seemed restless which had made his mind twirl in the few days he had been locked up.

"_I knew you'd come, sooner or later. Please stay with me for a while" _the reaper pleaded, whenever he was alone with Fran in this cage he used their own dialect, it felt more private, the fact that neither Blade nor Whistler understood their talking, and somehow more comfortable and erotic. He pulled her into a tight embrace and inhaled her hypnotizing smell, he had missed her desperately, 96 hours without the one he loved was like torture, his thirst became greater and the strain more powerful as it grew inside his body. Fran knew this, and she was afraid she had to fight against time to find the cure.

"_Nomak" _Fran sighed and hugged him "_I'm not strong enough, I can't do it" _she whispered.

"_Don't worry my dear, I believe in you" _he said as he leaned down towards her neck, the smell was too attractive to ignore.

"_Thank you Nomak, thank you".

* * *

_

**I just love making cliff-hangers for this story xD; Sorry guys can't help it :'3**

**As I said the end is near, will Fran and Whistler be able to find the cure in time? Or will Nomak kill Fran before that, or will his reaper strain overtake is body completely?**

**I'll make an upcomming sequel to this story as soon as I'm finished, so don't be sad because it's the end of this story :)**


	11. Inside The Reaper's Cave

**Okay, so the last chapter was filled with a bit too much of emotions if you ask me, but I think this chapter might make that stop for some time :)**

**Most of the chapter will be in Blade's POV, or we'll mostly follow him, I'll keep writing in third person ;P And we'll hear about some of his feelings and a very short bit of his past, since I didn't want it to become like last chapter.**

**But Fran will find out about a dark secret of the reaper strain..**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

"Nomak!" an angry voice behind the couple shouted, Nomak looked up right away facing Blade, who had entered the cell. Fran heard him snarl under his breath, she felt her heart sitting all the way up in her throat, and somehow she really had thought that Nomak wanted to kill her now, but then Blade came to her rescue right in time. Deep down Fran was thankful for what he had done, it was the second time today Blade had helped her.

"Blade, do you have to disturb me once again?" growled Nomak sounding really annoyed, he didn't want to let go to Fran instead he held her even closer.

"I had to, before you almost killed the girl" Blade said as he nodded to Fran, whose face was hidden in Nomak's large shirt, he didn't wear his coat at the moment, and even though his shirt was large, it fitted him perfect and showed off his tense body, he was very muscular. Fran didn't move, she wasn't sure if she was too afraid or if she didn't wanted.

"I didn't want to kill her, she's just going to stay with me" Nomak answered with a dangerous smirk on his lips, Blade happened to catch a short look of his reaper tongue which wasn't a nice sight, the tentacle-looking razor-sharp tongue of his which could do... Well **anything **to a person, to human as well as vampire it didn't matter and Blade knew by experience. He had seen clearly what both Nomak and his reapers had done. But what about Fran? Did she know? Somehow it made Blade uncomfortable to think about this, he knew how it felt to realize something and become either disappointed or afraid, his entire life he had been living as both a human and a vampire, it felt weird and scary until Whistler came and saved him.

Blade didn't want Fran to suffer; she was a kind vampire and Nyssa's best friend. Fran was also the only member of the Blood Pack who didn't try to kill Blade or backstab him. This made Blade feel as if he was in debt to Fran.

"_Nomak, please let go of me" _Fran finally spoke which surprised not only Nomak himself but also Blade. The two men had been looking at each other with fierce eyes, not realizing Fran had started to move.

**

Nomak didn't hesitate to loosen his grip around his beloved, since she started to investigate in a cure for Nomak he had promised himself to do anything for this woman he was so deeply in love with.

"_I'm thirsty" _he started to proclaim, his breathing became deep and he couldn't hold back a few growls from time to time.

Fran gazed into his yellow eyes and then gently she placed her hand on Nomak's cheek, as soon as she did Nomak leaned his head against her hand seeking for the warmth of her body. He closed his eyes and sighed at last "_I'm thirsty" _he continued.

"_I know my love" _Fran whispered, then she suddenly felt Blade's hand on her shoulder and seemed to try to pull her away from Nomak, knowing that it was unsafe to be this close to him right now.

"We have to leave" Blade said emotionless, he kept his eye on Nomak making sure he wouldn't attack all of a sudden.

"Yes" Fran sighed and stepped away from Nomak who protested, he tried to grab her hand but he didn't make it in time, he stood still and looked hungrily at his lover who was being taken away from him by his sworn enemy, whom he had been living with for almost a week. He didn't approve of it at all; it only made him even angrier.

"_I'm thirsty!" _he started yelling, he could've attacked both Blade and Fran if he wanted to, since nothing really was stopping him, but he kept himself in place not moving anywhere.

Blade kept leading Fran towards the door; he never took his look away from Nomak, Fran looked at the reaper again, her eyes turned sad knowing his strain might be destroying him even more by now and at the moment there was nothing she could do about it.

But when Fran finally turned her back towards Nomak and was about to walk out of the door with Blade as the first out, the reaper finally took action, in no time he was right behind Fran and slammed the door right in front of her. Fran was "locked" inside the cell, while Blade was "locked" outside, he was knocking at the door with his fist trying to make it open, but Nomak's strain and his hunger gave him the strength he needed to keep Blade out.

Fran's breath has become heavier and she had in fact turned afraid now, she felt Nomak's hot panting on her bare neck, her heart was not in her throat anymore, it almost literally felt like she was about to throw it up. This kind of fear was something she didn't knew of at all, as a member of the Blood Pack she had been used to a lot of things. Nomak's shaking hand started caressing her cheek, as soon as their skin touched Fran let out a surprised gasp as if something slimy had touched her. Nomak made a growling noise as he had done it at their second meeting in The House of Pain.

"_Stay here with me my love" _he whispered, his voice right next to her ear.

"_Why won't you let me out?" _Fran asked, her voice was low and it was very clear that she was afraid.

"_Are you scared of me?" _Nomak then asked her, he felt her tenseness right away.

"_No-" _Fran started out, but Nomak quickly cut her off.

"_You're lying" _he growled, then he grabbed her around the neck and moved closer to her body, he still held the door shut with the other hand making sure Blade wouldn't interrupt.

"_Nomak listen, I'm not afraid of __you__ but it's scarring me that you are like this, your behaviour is threading even towards me, that's what scares me, not you in particular" _Fran insisted, she didn't want to argue with this man and especially not when he was hungry like hell, but what could she do? What Nomak said was true, she was afraid!

"_If that is true, then take a good look at me!" _he snarled and made her turn around in a rude manner, his body was towering above her as Nomak's reaper-mouth slowly was opening, first his tongue came out, the tentacles moved like snakes being held down, his chin split and in no time his mouth was wide open as if he was about to kill Fran.

As this being her first time seeing a reaper's mouth, Fran was scared to death, she pushed her back against the door wishing she could go right through it, like Shadowcat, but nothing happened. She wished she was safe on the other side together with Blade who might be able to protect her.

For the first time Nomak was looking at Fran with anger pained all over his face.

* * *

**Since I can't keep a secret lemme tell you, Nomak won't eat Fran -w-;**

**But I'm stuck with my sequel for this story, I dunno if I should make the sequel AFTER Nomak had become a normal vampire again, or if I should make him run off and THEN do the sequel, and let me just tell you the title right away, I'll call the sequel 'Beastly', once I get so far n_n**

**Please tell me what you think 'cause I'm a bit lost, and I really need ideas from you guys, come again help me, I can't take care of everything myself! xD**


	12. Fake Love & Hatred

**I'm sorry, it's been forever since my last update!! o.o I apologize deeply for my lack of updating, but I've been very busy -sigh- and I might as well be in the future. But since it's the Easter I'll try to update a bit more, I'm not promising anything though!**

**I'm also considering endning this fic, and make a sequel which I'm gonna call 'Beastly' I'll only do this, if you guys want me to, else I'll just continue from here on - if yes, then let me tell you 'Beastly' will be about Nomak's run-off from Fran and The Day Walker, how they'll catch him again, some more of his relationship with Fran and how Fran and Whistler will cure him, so he can become a normal vampire once again.**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

"_That's what I thought!" _Nomak spat angrily and hammered his fist against the door, it made an echo in the little room continuing several times. Fran was trembling with fear, she was one of the few vampires who had investigated in this virus, but never had she seen it in action, and _never _this close!

A gunshot was fired and Nomak let out a loud snarl by the pain in his back, he slowly turned around facing Blade who was now standing inside the room; a hidden door had opened and showed a secret (and locked) passage which Blade managed to open and save Fran in time.

She felt relieved but her heart was still beating so fast she didn't know if it actually was able to settle down at all. Blade had his gun turned to Nomak once again ready to shoot him one more time if he attacked, he used silver bullets, they weren't deadly to him, but they did their damage which made Nomak suffer as well.

Blade was ready as Nomak suddenly rushed towards him, probably wanting to reach the hidden door and get outside; Fran had lost her orientation and didn't know what time of the day -or even night - it was.

Blade shot at Nomak twice before the reaper stopped in front of him, panting heavily, even this pain was a bit too much for Jared Nomak to handle.

"_What've you done to her? Why does she like you better than me?!" _he frowned and kicked Blade violently in his stomach, which made him wince a bit.

Fran understood that Nomak thought she and Blade had formed a relationship as he had been locked up, she understood his jealousy but still, she knew very well that Nyssa liked Blade, she had been giving him glances throughout the week. Fran was not interested in the Day-Walker and wouldn't steal him away from her best friend. But this was what Nomak thought about her?

Both lovers felt merely betrayed by the other.

**

"_Stop it my love!" _Fran commanded, trying to regain her former strength and bravery. She stepped forward trying to show her dominance.

Nomak senses tingled as he heard her voice behind him _"You. You like him better don't you?" _His reaper-mouth had closed once more, which was a relief to Fran, though he was still growling slightly under his breath.

"_Why would you think something like that? Nyssa likes the Day-Walker, but you're mine special someone, my love" _she confessed, she kept it in their own language the whole time as Nomak had done, making sure Blade didn't get the wrong idea, and neither did she actually want to tell him that Nyssa liked him, that was something she had to do herself.

"_I don't believe you my love" _he answered _"Your voice is trembling, just like my father's did before I killed him" _he declared bluntly.

"_Does that mean you want to kill me as well?" _Fran asked, a part of her wanted to cry and hug Nomak tightly, but as an assassin she still had her pride to live up to, she remained silently in front of the door, not moving a muscle.

Nomak didn't answer to her question, instead he turned towards Blade again and with a swift and rough move he punched him out of the way. Nomak had certainly gained his own strength back very quickly; he punched Blade right into the wall and rushed out of his prison!

Blade quickly got to his feet again running after the reaper yelling "Nomak!" but it was too late, Jared Nomak had disappeared, leaving quite a few things destroyed.

Whistler and Nyssa rushed into the room looking at the damage the reaper had done, Whistler sighed heavily and frustrated "Now we have to start over with our project" he exclaimed like a kid.

"It doesn't matter Whistler, we'll find a cure" Fran walked up to him.

"You better do, remember how badly the city looked the last time, and he'd been out for only 48 hours, he had thousands of reapers with him, what if he's gonna make his army again? We can't risk that much this time, we're fewer and he seems even more dangerous already" Blade stepped forward, having a grave expression on his face.

Fran knew this would be Nomak's last chance from becoming a normal vampire again, before Blade would just finish him off like any other vampire before him.

Fran felt her fists tighten; she felt anger grow in her body. She didn't want Blade to harm Nomak more. She had to find him quickly, luckily for the reaper that it was still in the middle of the night, else he would be doomed on his way outside.

She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and as she turned her head, she faced Nyssa, she gave her a compassionately smile, she was reminded how good friends they used to be.

"Don't worry she told her, you're a smart woman and you _will _find a cure for Nomak before it's too late, I'm sure of it; you developed the virus once you could easily find a cure as well" she nodded, this was just what she needed; a good advice from an old friend.

"I'll find him and I'll cure him once and for all" she said.


	13. Attention!

Hey Guys!

This is not an actual update; it's just a kind of reminder;

I've been telling you for a while that I might end _Beauty & Then Beast _soon, and then create a sequel which I want to call _Beastly, _though I'll only do this if you guys want me to!

So I need to know; do you want me to continue _this _fic until the entire end, or should I stop now to make the sequel?

I need whatever kind of feedback, ideas and help that you guys might come up with.

Therefore it'll take some time before the next update, since I want confirmation and response from the most reviewers as possible, so everyone gets what they want.

_(I had a plan that Nomak might bite Fran using his reaper mouth, therefore infecting her as well and later Blade would've chase him down or something, and to all our surprise Fran and Whistler just managed to mix together some strange cure, which they'll give Fran - maybe Nomak even insists to do it himself, or not because he feel guilt for biting her - and later give it to Nomak as well..)_

When I talk about ideas this'll mean which actions should be taken in the fic? Should Nomak be able to rebuild his army of reapers – this I'm considering not to do, since he would be too desperate to even _want _to feed, but I still want your opinion..

I'd also like to know if you have other ideas to what'll happen to Nomak and Fran; should Fran for example get pregnant, should Nyssa and Blade get caught by Fran and Whistler kissing, should Fran go back to The House of Pain, should another thread occur; maybe some other vampire dude who's flirting with Fran?

And of course I'd like to know your opinions of Nomak's normal look, once he'd turned into a normal vampire again; would he have hair, different eye colour etc.

_(I even thought of making him look like Prince Nuada, if you dunno who I'm talking about check out Hellboy II The Golden Army, Prince Nuada is the elf prince also played by Luke Goss, and he has a lot of similarities both in looks, story and personality that resembles Nomak)_

But it's mostly important that you tell me your honest judgment of my sequel-no-sequel complex (and when I should end this fic!)

Thank you in advance, sincerely yours.

_MadDoggyClown aka. Tare._


	14. Deadwish Without a Prayer

**Guys! I'm back! I'm still alive! :O**

**And I'm back with an update! I decided the so-called sequel will have to be, kind of, a part of this story; 'cause I'm afraid that I might loose some of you if I started a whole new story all of a sudden, and I wouldn't want that D:**

**Well, I saw Blade II recently, 'cause it was in TV, and then I happened to see it again on vacation (I'm in Sweden atm. only 'till tuesday though), and my inspiration hit me right in the face - literally, I think o.o**

**Aside from that; Fran is about to go look for Nomak and you'll have to read further for more info, I'm not telling you anymore :3**

**And don't forget to check out my prequel Fran's Bloody Diary; revealing secrets about Fran's past, how and why she joined The Blood Pack, and also a little look into the future :)**

**Enjoy, R&R please! (You dare not to, I've been gone forever, you can only love me for updating again xD)**

* * *

"Blade I have to get him back at once" Fran announced to The Daywalker, who wasn't looking very pleased be the female vampire's decision.

"I can't let you go alone" he said to her, his voice didn't seem cold but not very friendly either.

"Trust me Blade, the last thing Nomak needs to see at the moment is _you_" Fran declared.

"And why is that?" the man asked a bit sarcastically.

"You remember the last time you two were alone? You fought to the death" Fran sighed heavily, giving him a kind of nasty look; showing off her frustration.

"At least let _me_ go with you" Whistler suggested, being worried of his new friend and science-apprentice/comrade.

Fran looked at Whistler for a moment but then shook her head "Nomak let you live once, he's not gonna spare your life again" she said and before Nyssa spoke, Fran looked at her friend.

"_Not even you Nyssa" _Fran stated, now in vampire-language.

Nyssa looked upset at her and stepped forward _"Why not Francesca? He's my brother after all."_

Fran felt like blacking out when she heard her true name from her best friend, her real name was actually '_Francesca', _but since she became involved with Eli Damaskinos, she went by the name Fran, a shorter version of her own, even longer and somewhat heavier name.

_-That belonged to the past._

Then she straightened herself again, looking even more serious by now.

"I won't let him hurt any of you, the three of you are the only people who might upset Jared more than he already is by now – _remember he tried to kill you too, my friend_" Fran looked at everyone and by her last comment, spoken in her own dialect she glanced at Nyssa once again.

Nyssa understood, though she still felt a bit unwanted by her friend, yet she saw her motive clearly. By now Fran was the only person Jared Nomak would trust.

After all he came to the vampires' hidden place, not only to kill his father, but also his sister. Not to mention he had told Whistler that he would survive only for a while, as Fran said, Nomak wouldn't spare a life a second time.

And since the fight against Blade was unsuccessful for both, Nomak would still want to kill him, especially after what happened right before Nomak had run off.

Nomak had made up in his mind, that Blade and Fran was together behind his back, or rather while he was locked up.

Even so, his eyes had told Fran clearly that he still wanted her more than anything.

Then why did he run off?

Did he not believe in her promise of making a cure?

Or had the Reaper Strain already defeated him?

Either way Fran had to find out one way or another.

"But how're you gonna find him?" Whistler asked a bit puzzled, as Fran was preparing for her takeoff. He was handing her a gun filled with silverbullets. She had polished her swords earlier if necessary. She was prepared for almost anything.

"I have an idea" Fran said knowingly.

"Where?" Blade asked, he almost seemed curious by now and Fran gave him a slight smile.

"The Blood Bank" she stated, her smile not leaving her lips.

"How come you're so sure?" Nyssa then asked "Why not The House of Pain?"

"'cause Nomak is not the kind of guy who'd return to the same place more than once, besides y'all kinda discovered _us _the last time, remember?" Fran said with a slight smile, though she remembered the pressure she felt when The Blood Pack had discovered her _'solo-mission' _at The House of Pain.

She almost betrayed them back then, instead she had to betray Nomak and act as if she had hunted him down, not mating with him.

She almost blushed by the thought, but was pulled back to reality when hearing the voice of Blade.

"How long since Nomak was freed?" he looked at Whistler who looked at his watch.

"About 10 hours by now, he's probably already started over with his Reapers" Whistler sighed.

"Not necessarily" Nyssa said looking at Whistler and then Fran "This time my brother fled because he felt threatened by Blade's _relationship _with Fran, the last time was to overcome our father."

"Then why couldn't he just fucking bite some other chick out there?" Whistler said furiously making the others stare at him in surprise.

He then sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fran; I just don't see why you want him to be our problem anymore. The strain is probably already killing him from the inside, he might already be half dead" Whistler told her.

"It's okay Whistler, I'm aware of your concern and I understand your worries" Fran nodded to the old man.

"Now the question is; is it too late to save him?" Nyssa said.

"No, the question is whether he want us to save him or not" Blade interrupted.

All four of the nodded in agreement and then Fran took her leave, letting The Daywalker, Old Man Whistler and even her best friend Nyssa Damaskinos behind.

What she didn't know was the man who was watching her from above, sitting on his hiding-spot on a roof; the wind was slightly blowing his coat around, while he was smiling wickedly down at his lover.

His bait for the night.

* * *

**I know, I hate cliffhangers too; my it's okay since I'm the one creating them :D**

**Though you probably already figured out what's gonna happen next, therefore I just shut up for now -.-**

**C'ya soon guys, I'll try to update again very soon x3**


	15. Mandelion Without a Face

**I truly think the full moon affected my writing, just affected my inspiration in general xD**

**I've been planning this chapter for quite a long time, don't hate me for the disasterous turn in the story - you should know me better than that ;3 (You will understand my point later).**

**Yes, I've started to name the chapters after lines from Nightwish's song End of All Hope, with quite a good reason which you're about to find out!**

**Further description of this chapter can be read in the other author's note :)**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

As Fran was taking her leave she safely pulled her collar up towards her neck, not letting her guard down at any point; it was still Jared Nomak after all, who knows if he would bite her in complete rage?

She looked carefully around, almost feeling the presence of evil. She bit down at her lip, though fortunately not enough to make it bleed; it was just her way of worrying at the moment.

She felt her heart beat unnaturally in her chest, it wasn't fast or slow, it was just unusual. It was hard to explain with words, but without a doubt she felt this as being a more dangerous and more serious mission than anything up till now.

She walked down an alleyway which was completely desolate for mankind, not even a rat ran around in near the sewer system. She smelled dead everywhere; but not being sure whether her senses were playing her or if it was real, she tried to remain calm as she made her way down the slum of the city, still the place was empty of any living beings.

Fran didn't want to admit this, but she'd rather stand face to face with a couple of reapers or even Reinhardt by now. This atmosphere affected her in so many ways, she could hardly believe it. She felt like a scaredy-cat for once.

When she finally got to the entrance to the Blood Bank, she hesitated to walk down there. The Blood Bank was an old metro, not being used for years by now. In secret the vampires had built their own Blood Bank, for humans to use; homeless and junkies that is, since no ordinary blood bank would let them in, they all gathered at this place almost every night. It was hidden to normal people, but every _rotten apple _in society knew of this place, since they were able to get money out of this in exchange of their precious blood. You see, vampires are not affected by drugs, therefore they will not take damage by a junkie's blood, the only difference would be the taste; sour, salty or even sweet, it depended.

Fran liked to make believe her blood was the most distasteful ever, just to calm herself down by the fact that Nomak might want to drink from her neck if he got the chance.

She breathed heavily before finally entering, it smelled even worse when she finally got inside, but it wasn't the scent that made her feel insecure. It was the fact that not even a soul was at the Blood Bank today; normally there would at least be 20 people at the same time, even after midnight.

She had her sword tied to her belt at this occasion; she squeezed around the hold of the sword and looked around in the large empty, cold place. She noticed the blood donor-counting system was set at zero, figuring there hadn't been a single donor for a while. Surely this was Nomak's fault.

It was dark and even damp in there, but still freezing cold. She could even see her breath; she walked towards an empty bench, still looking carefully around her.

That's when she felt she stepped in something; she rapidly pulled her sword out of its scabbard, holding it in a threatening manner in front of her, when she turned around she noticed a large pool on the floor.

It was old blood, she almost sighed in relief. Yet she didn't dare, since she quickly discovered the blood still being in its liquid form, truly it was cold but not dried up yet. Meaning it would probably be rather new, in a way this would be good; if it happened to be a prey Nomak had fed on earlier, he would possibly not be as hungry.

But her body tensed when she noticed a shadow from behind a large brick-pillar in the middle of the room, the shadow was long and threatening. The sound of very heavy steps was then heard, followed by an even heavier and rough breathing mixed up with a light snarl.

Fran's eyes widened before even being able to see the person, she knew very well who it was, she held on to her sword with both hands now.

"_My love" _the infamous voice stated as he appeared from behind the pillar, Nomak's figure seemed even more threatening down here than anywhere before, his pupils looked completely black from where Fran stood, but she hoped it was just an optical illusion from her point of view.

His mouth was completely smeared in blood; he licked his lips in a dangerous manner, revealing his scary-looking fangs.

She swallowed heavily as she saw him, it hadn't been _that _long since he had disappeared, but Fran guessed that either his veins had become even more visible or she just couldn't remember properly.

She grinded her teeth together as she eyed her lover, even his hands were covered in blood and so was his cloak. He looked more miserable than ever before.

"_Nomak, my dear. What has happened to you?" _she whispered, almost sad by his appearance, she eyed the scar on his chin, making sure he was not preparing to attack her with his reaper jaw.

He was not. Instead he started walking closer towards her, though not the direct straight way; rather he walked towards the side, back towards the pillar and appearing at the other side of it. He then walked a bit forward before starting to walk to the other side once again; he did this a couple of times, until there were only a few meters between the couple.

"_You have come for me, my love. I've been waiting for you" _Nomak said, his voice almost gasping for air as if he had been running for hours straight, his mouth curled into a wicked smiled showing off his entire set of fangs.

Fran eyed his mouth for a second, then she tried to look into his yellow eyes.

"Nomak, please come with me. So we can find you a cure. Whistler and I are trying our best to help you" she explained.

Nomak didn't say anything, instead he started laughing; his laughter deep, masculine and evil, he leaned his head back as he kept on laughing.

Fran felt her entire body shake, she was very uncomfortable by this. Even when Nomak had finally stopped laughing, she could still hear his laughter ringing in her ears like an echo.

Then he stared at her with a hungry look, Fran wasn't sure if it was due to hunger or lust, either way she would come to suffer in a way. He was slightly growling under his breath as he then walked straight towards her, his footsteps still heavy, yet very slow this time.

"_Will you kill me now, my love?" _Fran whispered and tried to find just an inch of compassion in his eyes, though failing deeply.

She awaited the worst, but his next move really surprised even Fran. He stood right in front of her, only with centimeters between the two of them.

He almost slammed his mouth against hers, causing her a lot of pain, she could taste blood from her gums around her teeth; she even figured she had bit down at her tongue, since her mouth quickly filled with the red liquid.

Nomak brushed his large rough tongue against her soft full lips, before entering her mouth with an almost whimpering gasp as he tasted the blood of his lover once and for all.

Fran's eyes widened as he leaded the blood from her mouth, into his own. He even placed his large palm on the back of her head, slightly tilting it back almost to drink from her as a small glass with a straw.

Fran felt her heart hammering in her chest, almost as if it would explode or even pop out of her chest at once. Truly this looked like a kiss, but she figured this was not what Nomak intended, his plan _had _been to taste the crimson liquor from his love.

But deep down Fran wanted this to be a passionate kiss, despite the deep pain from almost everywhere in her mouth, while this mean tongue would gag her own small pink tongue, to get every drop of blood out of it, as possible.

She had lowered her sword, as soon as Nomak had taken this action, and now she felt like placing her hands on his masculine chest.

But when she finally was able to enjoy the _'kiss' _she felt a stinging feeling in her entire body; starting from her tongue and wandering through her whole body rapidly. It felt like she was being paralyzed, her eyes widened; knowing what the reaper was doing to her by now.

She struggled to get loose, but even if Jared was holding her against him with one hand, she could hardly move.

That's when she took the initiative she never thought she would dare to; she speared the reaper in front of her with her sword, making him scream in pain, revealing his hideous open reaper-jaw.

He quickly let go of her and stumbled backwards, as the sword was now stuck in his stomach, this causing Fran to fall backwards due to the paralyzing.

Nomak's was roaring in pain, slightly touching the sword, yet only this hurt him so.

Fran was lying on her back on the cold ground, right next to the large blood pool.

She was shivering and breathing heavily in agony, she couldn't believe this, she almost felt like crying out loud; he had truly given _her_ the _reaper strain!_

_

* * *

_**Yes! I know how hard you hate me for my eternal cliffhangers, but can you blame me really? That's what I thought..**

**This chapter kinda got its title 'cause of Nomak's (more likely) everchanging appearance at the moment, and by now he would be decidedly hideous, worse than in the movie I tell ya!**

**But.. what's gonna happen now!**

**Dunno when the next update will arrive, since I've started 2nd grade (lol) in high school though, minimalizing(?) my time for writing fics and all, but I'll try to keep up as much as I can, don't kill me just yet -... since y'know I haven't killed anybody yet eheh x'D**


	16. End of Hope

**You guys will be crying atm. but whaddya know! I'm back xD My computer is fixed and I got all my stuff back x'3**

**Did I miss this fanfiction or what? I felt so bad that I couldn't update in such a long time x.X**

**Okay, now I left you guys with a major cliffhanger last time, lol I'm so evil 8D But I'll keep up with it xD Jeez, this is a fanfic of thousands of cliffhangers o.o I've actually thought that I might change my FF-username to 'Queen-of-Cliffhangers', exactly because of this one fanfiction x'D**

**You're gonna hate me for this one too :P But I still hope you got some emotion left to enjoy the rest of the fic anyways x'3**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

Fran felt faint and had a hard time to focus; she felt a strong pain in her neck as her so-called 'lover' was sucking her blood, as well as giving her _his_ infection. She knew that if she didn't do something now, it would be too late, she already felt the paralyzing liquid make its' way inside her body.

Her eyes began to open and close faster, and each time she opened her eyes again more light spots and more blur appeared in her vision.

She fought to push the Reaper away from her with her right hand, trying to reach for her gun with the other. It was a hard task to do both; her finger slightly started to go limp and heavier by each movement. This was just like with the spider and the fly; she was the fly, and the spider had already captured her in its web and now she was unable to get out.

Jared Nomak was still sucking from her neck, his jaws were strong and Fran couldn't get loose. She felt the need to cry, but no tears came, she had to stay strong. She breathed slowly, that's when she felt the tip of her gun and quickly grabbed ahold of it. She felt her arm rise towards Nomak's head, taking aim and then in the blink of an eye fire!

The Reaper quickly let go of his victim and his poor mate feel her numb body fall freely to the ground, as Nomak suffered before her. He rubbed his forehead with his dirty hands and cried out in pain, sounding like an animal.

Fran was now lying on the ground, staring up at the bald, pale man in front of her. He snarled in anger; his mutation clearly taking over his body, he walked towards her with heavy steps while sneered and looked almost amused at her, while the bullethole in his skull quickly healed.

Fran sighed heavily; she felt her body starting to go into light spasms. The Reaper strain was running through her body with great haste.

"Nomak!" a male voice shouted from above, the Reaper quickly turned to where to voice came from when he was suddenly tackled by Blade.

"Nyssa, give it to her now!" Blade shouted again, as he took out his katana still facing Nomak. The two men started fighting furiously, almost like beasts, this fight completely worse than their last. No doubt this was a question between survival of the fittest, or more likely the strongest.

Fran's vision got so blurry that she could hardly make out the person in front of her; she quickly closed her eyes fearing it might still be her mate, but instead it was Nyssa. She had a veil in her hands, containing strange colored liquor. She hurriedly put it in a cannula and looked at her friend.

"Don't worry Fran, it's gonna be alright" she assured her, even though Fran wasn't able to hear her. Nyssa swallowed heavily and placed the needle in her friend's arm immediately.

"C'mon, work, work" she pleaded.

Meanwhile Nomak was striking at Blade several times, but each time he did Blade managed to either avoid his palms or even cut him on the arm, with his sword. The Reaper frowned, Blade figured the blood would stain because of all the dirt and other stained liquids he had on his long coat.

Nomak then showed off his threatening Reaper-jaw, almost as if he was going to eat Blade right here and now. Blade nodded slightly, as if he was studying the massive jaw in front of him, then he smoothly got out of Nomak's way and roughly kicked him in the back, causing the bigger man to fall over.

Blade took this initiative to swiftly sit on his back and pin him down; as he had done it in their last fight he grabbed around the Reaper's jaw and forcefully closed it, making him look just a tad more normal. Nomak was facing Fran and Nyssa by now, as he tried to look as if he didn't care.

But Blade knew the man better than that, his average vampire-genes reacted to the sight of his wounded mate, whom _he_ had hurt.

"Look at her, Nomak" Blade said in a mean, whispery growl "Look what you've done to her. Because you gave up fighting your own sickness, you managed to hurt the woman you love. Is that what you want, Nomak?" Blade was aware that he had hit a sore spot.

For a while Nomak was just staring at Fran, who was still in the middle of some mild spasms, but her looks didn't change the slightest. At the moment Fran's body was in a war between the Reaper Strain and the antidote Nyssa had just given to her. She frowned in pain, like a scream but no sound came.

Nomak's eyes slightly changed and his horrifying veins, turned less irritated. Blade figured he could let go of Nomak's jaw again, the Reaper didn't react at all, Blade almost believed Nomak had gone into a coma, that's when he suddenly started struggling underneath the Daywalker as if he couldn't get away too quickly.

Blade had to almost lie down on him, to keep him in place; he didn't risk that Nomak would get loose and possibly attack both Nyssa and the suffering Fran.

"No" he said through gritted teeth, as he almost looked yearningly at Fran. Nyssa looked questioning at Blade, trying to figure out what to do; she had Fran's head resting in her lap.

"No" Nomak said once again, his voice more desperate as well as his breathing turned quicker and heavier, he had by all means noticed the poisonous liquid flowing out of his mate's neck, the Reaper strain, as well as her blood.

Blade and Nyssa noticed he had started whimpering, as if he was about to cry, Nyssa was actually afraid of this creature, _but_ the 'creature' was after all her _brother_, and she felt worried about him now for the first time.

The voices around Nomak started becoming distant and unclear, he only cared about one thing right now; what was going to happen to his beloved, Fran?

"Let's get back to our place, we should be able to help Fran more back there" Blade said, looking to Nyssa.

"What about Nomak?" Nyssa asked with a low voice.

"We'll have to bring him with us" Blade sighed "You take Fran, her cramps and spasms should subside in a minute or two" he assured her.

Nyssa did as she was told and helped Fran to her feet, her friend was still very dizzy and weak and she was about to fall to the ground once again, but Nyssa quickly grabbed her and supported her.

"It's gonna be alright" she said to her.

Blade took the almost as dizzy and weakened Nomak by his arm, as if he knew the Reaper wouldn't do any damage anymore.

Then they returned to their hiding place, with the miserable couple.

****

* * *

**It seriously feels like this fanfiction will be my first one that I complete, it feels like we're so close to the end that I can almost taste it o.o**

**I don't like the feeling of it, 'cause this has been such a thrill to both write and read personally, and I've enjoyed all of your reviews so much, you guys are the best x'3**

**I just don't want to finish this, no matter what it'll just seem too soon if you get my drift owo And I'm sure you understand how I feel, it's always sad when a good story (that's what I hope you think xP) is about to come to an end ._.**

**At any rate, we don't have to worry about that now! I'm back and I'll make sure to update soon again :D Ideas is still welcome :)**

**Remeber to also check out my oneshot called 'Fran's Bloody Diary' revealing some details about Fran's past and what happened/happens after this story n_n**


End file.
